Irimas, prince des sirènes
by Akirafye
Summary: Irimas était une sirène des plus ordinaires, bien qu'il soit le fils adoptif du Roi. Pourtant, sa vie va être bouleversée lors de son passage. Il va alors apprendre qu'il s'appelle Draco, et que ses parents sont humains. Faisant fit de ces informations, il décide de continuer le rituel, mais l'endroit où son accouplement devra se passer ne présage rien de bon pour le Sirein...
1. Prologue

**_Bonjour, voici un nouveau HPDM._**

**_Les personnages ne sont pas à moi mais à J. K. Rowling._**

**_Cette fic se déroule durant le tome 4._**

**_J'espère que vous aimerez._**

**_Bonne lecture._**

_Repère, une lune environs 28 jours. _

_Donc un an est environs 13 lunes._

PROLOGUE

_Les Sirènes, au masculin Sireins._

_Les sirènes sont les créatures magiques, mélange équivalant d'humains et de poissons. Elles constituent le peuple le moins connu des sorciers. D'après les légendes moldus, elles auraient un chant capable d'envouter les marins et les conduire au naufrage. Plusieurs études essayent de démontrer que ces charmes ont comme propriétés la défense de la cité des Sirènes : Atlanta._

_Leur coutume sont peu connu ainsi que la manière de les vaincre. Dans l'eau, ces créatures sont invincibles et règnent en maître. Pourtant, il ne leur est pas connu non-plus de faiblesse sur la terre, en oubliant leur incapacité à survivre hors de leur milieu naturel. Cependant, il semble impossible de contraindre une sirène à sortir de son habitat._

_La seule information précise que nous pouvons affirmer sur les sirènes est le déroulement de leur rituel d'accouplement. C'est aussi la seule période où elles sont vulnérables, soit le jour de leur quatorzième anniversaire, en année humaine. Ce jour-là, chaque sirène capable de porter un enfant –rappelons que la sirène est un mammifère- doit effectuer le passage. Ce dernier consiste à revoir défiler devant soit toute sa vie, ses origines, ses bévues pour comprendre qui on est vraiment, et ainsi accéder à la paix et à la sagesse de l'âge adulte. Suite au passage, la sirène doit migrer dans un lieu possédant un Férïara. Ce Férïara ne connait aucun exemple et nous ne savons en aucun cas sa fonction. Après migration vers ce dernier, elle s'établit, puis attend de se faire courtiser par un de ses prétendants, qui ont donc pour contrainte de trouver la sirène. Cependant, cette étape ne peut dépasser un délai de deux années humaines. Ce temps dépassé, la sirène s'établi à vie et se transforme peu à peu en être de l'eau, ces derniers étant, là encore très dangereux. Ayant l'apparence d'une sirène, ils sont cependant plus considéré comme des poissons que des humains._

_Nous ne savons en aucun cas comment doit être courtisé une sirène, pour autant, les prétendants ne sont pas forcément que des sirènes. Certains êtres terrestres auraient réussi l'art de courtiser une sirène. L'exemple le plus connu étant celui de la petite sirène dont un auteur moldu relata l'histoire. Cependant, là encore, les informations sont peu nombreuses et ne parviennent pas à répondre à nos questions comme comment peuvent-ils alors se reproduire ? Puisqu'ils le peuvent comme nous le montre l'exemple d'Rantanplan et de Milloune avec leur fils Idéfix._

_Les liés sont…_

« Ce n'est pas là-dedans que je vais trouver comment rester dans l'eau une heure Hermione ! » soupira un adolescent brun portant de petites lunettes rondes.

La jeune fille à laquelle il s'adressait fit claquer son ouvrage de manière agacée et pinça les lèvres avant de lui rétorquer : « Il est toujours intéressant de savoir ce que tu affronteras Harry ! Même si cet ouvrage semble totalement hors de propos… » concéda-t-elle.

« Oui, sûrement. Si tu le dis. Cependant, pour l'instant mon plus grand problème est de savoir comment je vais parvenir à avoir l'occasion de les affronter. » enchaîna-t-il tout en passant une main dans ses cheveux, gardant ce que venait de lire son ami dans un coin de sa tête.

« Oui, continuons. » acquiesça un jeune homme roux qui venait de se réveiller suite aux cris de ses amis et coupa courts à leur querelle.

**_A SUIVRE..._**

* * *

_J'espère que vous avez aimez. _

_Ce prologue est un peu court c'est pourquoi je publie immédiatement le premier chapitre._

_J'espère que vous me direz ce que vous en pensez._


	2. Chaptire 1 : Le temps du départ

**_Bonjour. Le couple centrale est Harry et Draco donc pour ceux que cela dérange passé votre chemin._**

**_Les personnages ne sont pas à moi, mais à J. K. Rowling._**

**_Ceci n'est pas vraiment un UA._**

Pour suivre l'état d'évolution de la fiction, allez sur mon profil.

**_J'espère que vous aimerez._**

**_Bonne lecture._**

_Repère, une lune environs 28 jours. _

_Donc un an est environs 13 lunes._

CHAPITRE 1 : Le temps du départ.

Atlanta était une magnifique citée protégée par une bulle d'eau traversée par la magie. Cette dernière repoussait tout être ayant des intentions néfastes. Sa superficie permettait d'abriter toute la population du peuple sirène. Située en profondeur, là où les eaux étaient sombres, la citée brillait de milles feus. Les maisons étaient creusées dans la roche elle-même et, au centre de la ville, un immense château était dressé. Ce dernier était de la teinte orangée, recouvert du corail luminescent. Cette citée, située au centre du Pacifique, était en effervescence. Ils étaient enfin le 5 juin, jour anniversaire de la naissance de leur prince. Ce dernier avait enfin atteint l'âge d'accouplement, il avait en effet 14 ans. Même si adopté, le jeune homme était de toute évidence respecter et apprécié du peuple. Sa beauté, son intelligence et sa prestance attiraient à lui tous les regards et, même si son caractère laissait à désirer, le roi Lakan était fier de l'avoir pour fils et certain qu'il prendrait sa relève avec dignité.

Lorsque, des années plus tôt, il avait appris que son fils était un Oméga, il avait été très surpris, et, avouons-le, déçu. Cependant, il avait fait preuve d'une telle capacité à diriger que le roi se refusait à laisser sa place à un autre que son descendant, soit le lié prochain de ce dernier. Bien qu'assez prétentieux, arrogant et avec des idées caractérielles, le prince au fil de sa vie avait su s'ouvrir au monde sous-marin. Il avait d'ailleurs de nombreuse fois accompagné les représentant du peuple vers les terres, pour rencontrer les autres créatures magiques. Il avait alors gagné leur respect après les avoir amadoué par sa beauté.

Cependant, le prince n'était pas le fils génétique du Roi et certains remettaient en doute sa royauté. Pour contenter tout le peuple des Sirènes, le Roi avait donc dû attitrer à son fils un protecteur et précepteur. Ce dernier était une anguille très connue, appelée Jazz.

Tous s'activaient donc pour préparer le départ du prince ainsi que la cérémonie de passage. Les prétendants se démenaient auprès des amis du prince pour découvrir quel présent il préférerait, pourtant aucun ne répondit car aucun ne semblait savoir. Ils étaient donc déçus et assez agacés. Pourtant, en ce jour si important, le prince avait disparu.

« Comment ça disparu ? La cérémonie va commencer d'une minute à l'autre. » s'enquit le roi auprès de Jazz.

Ce dernier déglutit fortement en lorgnant sur le trident menaçant de Lakan avant de répondre : « Il n'était pas dans sa chambre. Il semblait réticent face au passage, je… »

« Je vois. » soupira le roi rassuré et il sortit alors sous l'œil hébété du protecteur. L'anguille préféra se retirer à son tour. Il en avait vraiment assez de ce prince de malheur qui n'en faisait toujours qu'à sa tête. Il était assez heureux de s'en débarrasser même si il était persuadé que le petit prince blond allait lui manquer.

Pendant ce temps-là, le roi était sorti du château et nageait rapidement vers une petite grotte situé dans les îles Marquises. Il passa par un passage souterrain et arriva dans un point d'eau entouré de roche, mais ouvert sur le ciel. Assis sur la pierre, son magnifique fils fixait le ciel, pensif. Il le détailla un moment, heureux d'avoir suivi le conseil, enfin l'ordre, de l'écume. Son fils avait grandi depuis qu'on le lui avait amené. Il était assez maigre, mais bien musclé. Sa queue de poisson était d'un vert feuille époustouflant et flamboyant. Ses longs cheveux couleur or tiraient de plus en plus sur l'argent au point d'en devenir bleu dans l'océan. Il avait un petit nez fin retroussé et des pommettes hautes lui donnant cet air aristocrate, royale.

Il remarqua alors sa présence et le Sirein tomba sur deux orbes argentés aux couleurs de la lune. Il se rapprocha avec un sourire tendre du jeune sirène et posa une main sur ses délicates écailles.

« Irimas. »

« Père. » le salua-t-il de sa voix cristalline mais ferme. L'homme attendit un moment, sachant la raison de sa présence dans ce Férïara, et son fils reprit la parole. « Suis-je vraiment obligé ? »

« Oui. »

« Mais je ne veux pas savoir… » dit-il d'un ton assez cassant.

« Tu y arriveras. Je t'en ai assez dit pour que tu comprennes. »

« Je ne l'accepterais jamais. » murmura-t-il, retenant ses larmes.

« Tout ira bien. Tu découvriras enfin d'où tu viens, cela ne t'empêchera pourtant pas de continuer d'être qui tu es maintenant. » le conforta-t-il en le prenant dans ses bras.

Ils restèrent de longues minutes enlacés et le blond se redressa alors souriant à son père tendrement.

« Nous y allons ? »

Le blond hocha la tête et tous deux s'immergèrent de nouveau, mais alors qu'ils sortaient du tunnel, le prince retint son père et lui demanda : « C'est peut-être un adieu. »

« Non. Avec le nombre de prétendant à tes trousses, ceci ne sera qu'un au revoir. »

« Vous ne les appréciez pas… » constata son fils un brin moqueur.

« Aucun ne te mérite. »

« Je ne vais pas leur faciliter la tâche père, et je pense que j'arriverai à faire le meilleur des choix. »

« J'espère mon fils. Je l'espère. »

Sur ce, les deux sireins repartirent vers la cité. Ils rentrèrent incognito dans le château de coraux luminescents et la cérémonie débuta. Le prince, orner de divers bijoux et accessoires s'avança d'une nage lente et somptueuse. Il portait plusieurs fins anneaux de couleurs or et argent ainsi qu'un collier où trônait une pierre d'opale. Autour de sa taille, une ceinture de perle flottait, un sac assez épais y étant accroché. Ses cheveux étaient arrangés de telle façon qu'aucun ne couvrait son visage et que sa couronne fête de lierre argenté soit visible mais qu'ils flottent à sa suite.

Il se plaça au centre d'un cercle runique inscrit au centre de la citée, sur la place central du château et les habitants attendirent un instant avant que le roi n'entreprenne de commencer un chant doux et lent, dans une langue ancienne et un peu oubliée. Le prince but alors dans une coupe en or le sang réuni de toutes les créatures vivantes dont il avait fait la rencontre au cours de sa vie et commença après un instant à reprendre les paroles de son père. Le son commença à faire vibrer l'eau et devint plus envoutant, alors tous les sirènes accouplés reprirent en cœur la mélodie et Irimas arrêta de chanter. Les yeux écarquillés, il fixait l'océan, la tête penché en arrière, les globes oculaires totalement blancs.

Là où tous entendaient la plus magnifique des mélodies, lui n'entendait rien d'autre que le son des vagues. Puis il entendit des paroles et des paysages ainsi que des visages défilèrent devant lui.

''_Il sera le plus beau de tous, n'est-ce pas Lucius ?'' déclara une voix de femme, douce et aimante._

''_Quel est le nom de votre enfant, mes chers ? s'enquit une voix sifflante._

_- Draco. Il se nommera certainement Draco Lucius Malfoy, maître.'' répondit avec fierté un homme._

''_Pas humain ? Que voulez-vous dire par pas humain ?'' s'indigna de nouveau la voix féminine, plus dégoutée qu'affectueuse maintenant._

''_Nous ne pouvons avoir pour fils, ça ! Narcissa, ma chère, vous allez devoir porter un autre enfant. Nous le ferons passer pour cette…chose, déclara de nouveau l'homme fier._

_- Avez-vous dit son prénom à d'autres ? s'enquit la femme en réponse._

_- Oui, au maître, mais ce n'était que supposition.''_

''_Vous êtes les heureux parents d'un petit garçon ! déclara la voix d'un vieillard._

_- Vous n'avez pas oubliez notre accords ? s'assura la voix du fier._

_- Bien sûr que non._

_- Parfait, modifié donc sa date de naissance, le 5 juin 1980 et nommé le Scorpius Lucius Malfoy.''_

''_Il a maintenant 5 ans, nous pouvons nous en débarrasser, remarqua la femme hypocrite._

_- Rendons-le au sien !''_

''_J'entends tes prières, petit être….Un homme va venir pour toi…Ne fait pas les mêmes erreurs que moi….Je m'appelle Arielle….Tu es bien le premier à t'en enquérir.'' discuta la voix protectrice de l'écume._

''_Voici mon fils, Irimas ! déclara le roi des sirènes à son conseiller._

_- Mais enfin, mon roi…''_

''_Irimas, je te présent ton protecteur Jazz. Tu devras lui obéir compris ?'' reprit la voix du roi._

''_Il ne vaut rien, il n'est bon qu'à attirer des ennuis…'' chuchotèrent de nombreuse voix._

''_Irimas ? Enchantée, moi c'est Aracha ! Moi aussi je suis le prince adopté, apparemment je suis un elfe des montagnes mais le roi des elfes des forêts m'a recueilli. Je vais t'avouer un secret…'' parlementa un elfe._

''_C'est la Férïara où tes parents biologiques ont eu l'audace de s'accoupler.'' présenta Lakan._

''_Demain est un autre jour Irimas… Demain, je ne serais plus ici tout comme je ne serais plus ailleurs.'' expliqua l'écume._

''_Tu vas vraiment partir ? Je ne veux pas que tu partes moi !'' pleura la voix d'une enfant._

Irimas rouvrit alors les yeux et s'exclama :

« Je m'appelle Draco. »

Tous le regardèrent surpris et son père hocha la tête. Il avait réussi à faire fi du passer et à l'accepter. Le blond s'éleva alors et partit. Il n'avait en aucun cas le droit de se retourner pour un dernier adieu. Il nagea donc, longtemps. Il avait une semaine d'avance sur ses prétendants. Chaque sirène avait une Férïara destinée. Il devait suivre son instinct, pourtant, ce dernier le conduisit dans des recoins de l'océan reculé, là où il n'était jamais allé. Il dut faire de nombreuse halte et découvrit de nouveaux habitants de l'eau. Il échappa à de nombreux prédateurs et suivit des courant encore inexploré. Il arriva alors dans des eaux plus froides, moins collantes et se surprit à se sentir plus libre de ses mouvements. Il ressortit la tête de l'eau. Il était devant des terres blanches, mais le ciel était bleu. Il ne savait combien de temps avait duré son voyage et s'en inquiétait, car il lui avait semblé des plus longs. Plus loin il était moins de chance ses prétendants avaient de le retrouver. Pourtant, il n'avait pas le choix et il continua son périple.

Ce fut plusieurs semaine plus tard, la fraicheur de l'eau ayant ralentit sa progression qu'il arriva enfin à destination. Il reconnut facilement le décor. Il était dans une rivière, l'eau n'était plus salée, mais douce. Il reprit son chemin, gardant la tête hors de l'eau pour apprécier le paysage. Il était en pleine montagne, là d'où venait Aracha. Au loin, une demeure surplombait le lac où il se rendait. Une demeure humaine. Un château. Il n'aimait pas les humains. Il prit peur et décida de faire demi-tour mais son instinct l'obligea à poursuivre sa progression. Il arriva donc au lac, admirant avec un œil subjugué la création des hommes. Puis il se reprit, voyant certain de ces derniers vêtus de robes noirs arriver. Il plongea et rejoignit la grotte. Cette dernière était encore plus belle que celle qu'il prenait pour repère. Le point d'eau était le même, mais ce Férïara contenait une quantité de magie bien supérieur à toutes les autres, la rendant lumineuse et faisant refléter sur les parois, des courant de magies rouges, vertes, jaunes et bleues.

Il ressortit après avoir déposé tous ses apparats sur le sol de la grotte, gardant avec lui son collier et son sac, sortit de ce dernier un petit anneau afin d'attacher ses cheveux et se mit en quête pour trouver le maître du lac. En effet, il n'avait pas eu la chance de tomber sur une Férïara de l'océan, et ainsi devait signaler sa présence au régent du lac et ne pas déranger le système du lieu. Il chercha pendant quelque minute et se retrouva à se cogner la tête contre un rocher, peu habitué au obstacle sur son chemin. Il observa aux alentours et, voyant un espace inhabité et très confortable, une petite grotte étant positionnée sous le rocher, s'installa là, déposant ses affaires. Il chanta quelques paroles et se coupa la paume de la main afin de s'approprier le lieu. Il se construisit une ceinture de chasse grâce à des algues filamenteuse mangeuses d'homme entourant la grotte et la mit. Il repartit alors en quête du maître des lieux. Cependant, le lac étant large et profond, il mit plusieurs heures avant de trouver une créature douée de conscience et il tomba sur celle qu'il n'aurait jamais voulu croiser. Des êtres de l'eau. Elles devaient être une bonne vingtaine. Il se retint fortement de pleurer. Personne n'allait le trouver ici, comme personne ne les avait trouvées.

Les êtres de l'eau l'observèrent curieusement durant un moment. Elles devaient sûrement se rappeler de leur ancienne vie, celle où elles étaient encore des sirènes. Elles avaient aussi subi le passage et étaient arrivées ici, mais aucun prétendant pendant plus de deux. Alors, après une lente et pénible transformation, elles étaient devenues des êtres de l'eau, de simple pantins sans amour n'ayant pas la capacité de mourir ni de procréés. Une peur monstre le prit à la gorge, mais il se retint de partir en nageant et commença à leur parler avec respect et supériorité à la fois :

« Aroua mesdemoiselles, où puis-je trouver le maître de ce lac ? »

« Suis-moi. » lui proposa l'une d'elles.

Ils se mirent donc en route et elle le conduisit à un immense calamar. Il aurait cru se tenir devant un Craken si l'être de l'eau ne l'avait pas présenté comme étant le maître. Il se présenta donc, et le calamar l'autorisa à rester dans le lac tout en lui souhaitant bonne chance. Il en avait vu passer des sirènes, mais aucune n'étaient reparties. Draco le remercia et retourna dans sa grotte. Il y resta un long moment. Avant de partir chasser, il avait de la chance, le lac était riche en algue et poisson.

Cependant, le lendemain, la couche supérieure du lac était gelée. Il dut attendre que la lune ait totalement décru avant de pouvoir, remonter à la surface. Il commença alors sa vie dans le petit lac, priant la lune tous les soirs, installé sur le rocher qu'un de ses prétendants arrives rapidement, car ils ne savaient pas combien de temps cela faisait depuis son anniversaire.

Une lune passa ainsi, et alors qu'il chassait du Strangulo, il vit de nombreuses barques le surplomber. Il devait s'être aventuré un peu trop près du château, il repartit donc rapidement. Cependant, arrivé à sa grotte, il remarqua qu'il n'avait aucune victuaille et repartit en chasse, cette fois-ci, du côté de la cité où vivaient les être de l'eau. Ces dernières l'avaient rapidement accepté, supposant qu'il allait rapidement les rejoindre. Fait, assez négatif pour lui mais positif dans le sens où elles ne l'attaquaient pas. Ce fut donc assez guilleret qu'il se rendit dans leur cité. Cependant, sur la place principale, se trouvait quatre individus assez étranges. Il ressemblait à des elfes, mais n'étaient pas des elfes.

Il les détailla un moment avant d'apercevoir au loin, un autre de ses êtres arrivés. Il se cacha alors se souvenant qu'il devait s'agir là d'humain. Il n'en n'avait jamais vu d'aussi près. Le garçon qui arrivait était vêtu de rouge et possédait des branchies, il se demanda un instant s'il s'agissait vraiment d'un humain, mais au vu de l'agitation autour de lui, il en déduisit que oui. Il avait dans la main un bâton étrange et observait avec désarroi trois des autres humains. Le brun avec l'étrange turban autour des yeux leva le bras et décrocha un humain et alors qu'il allait en décrocher un deuxième, un être de l'eau le menaça de son trident. Ils semblèrent parler un peu, Draco n'entendant pas distinctement car ne voulant pas trop se rapprocher. Alors que l'humain allait faire quelque chose, un objet non-identifié à tête de requin arriva et emporta avec lui un des humains, tout en faisant fuir les êtres de l'eau.

Draco resta là, observant un autre humain récupérer lui-aussi un de ses congénères et remonter à la surface. Pourtant, le brun resta planter là, attendant quelque chose. Puis, il détacha le dernier humain qui, Draco constata, était plus petit et, accompagné des deux, il remonta vers la surface. Le blond resta caché dans les plantes, mais lorsqu'il vit des Strangulos, sa nourriture, attaquer l'humain et que l'humain n'arrivait pas à s'en défaire, préférant sauver ses deux compagnons en les poussant vers le haut, il se rapprocha. L'humain sembla perdre ses branchies sous l'œil stupéfait du sirein et un Strangulo se saisit du bâton tandis que le brun poussait un cri désespéré et tentait, vainement de remonter vers le haut. Le Sirein trouva l'humain incroyablement stupide d'essayer de se défaire des Strangulo ainsi. Il alla pour partir lorsqu'il vit le garçon commencer à descendre vers le fond. Le blond soupira et se dit qu'il avait besoin d'un repas.

Il s'approcha donc du Strangulo avec le bout de bois et le tua d'un coup d'ongle précis. Il l'attacha à sa ceinture de chasse et garda en main le précieux bâton. Il se dirigea alors vers le brun qui se débattait de moins en moins, l'air lui manquant et chassa les Strangulos restant. Il en attacha trois de plus à sa ceinture -il faisait des provisions- et se saisit de l'humain qui semblait plus descendre que remonter. Il l'emmena par automatisme à sa grotte et le hissa sur le rocher à l'air libre, s'attendant à ce qu'il se réveille. Pourtant, l'humain ne fit aucun geste. Alors le blond s'éleva à ses côtés, sa queue restant dans l'eau et entreprit de le secourir. Il ne pouvait de toute évidence pas le laisser mourir là, aucune mort ne devait se produire sur son rocher.

Il se souvenait d'une fois où Aracha avait sauvé l'un de ses amis elfes de la noyade. Il entreprit donc de faire la même chose. Il retira l'étrange objet recouvrant les yeux de l'humain, découvrant ainsi sur son front une large cicatrice en forme d'éclair, et lui pinça le nez avant de lui entrouvrir la bouche. Il posa la sienne sur ses lèvres et souffla. Il se releva et souffla de nouveau. Au bous de la sixième tentative, le blond commença à désespérer ce fut alors que le brun toussa et il le fit basculer sur le côté. L'humain recracha de petite quantité d'eau et se passa une main sur le visage. Il sembla chercher quelque chose tournant sa tête dans tous les sens. Il posa de nombreuse fois ses yeux du même vert que ses écailles, ce qui surprit le blond, sur lui, et pourtant ne sembla pas le voir, ce qui l'agaça. Ce fut pourquoi Draco lui tendit l'espèce d'algue qui recouvrait précédemment ses yeux. Le brun s'en saisit :

« Merci. »

Il la mit sur ses yeux, fronça les sourcils et retira en effet une algue qui barrait des sortes d'énormes gouttes d'eau, attachées par une ligne de sable. Draco se pencha vers l'objet curieux. Il rapprocha son doigt et palpa la texture, dure et froide. Le brun sembla rougir, et trembler de froid à la fois. Le blond le prit donc dans ses bras, se souvenant encore des gestes de son ami elfe et frictionna l'humain. Ce dernier enroula ses bras autour de sa taille quémandant ainsi de la chaleur et nicha sa tête dans son cou. Au bous de quelques minutes, le brun arrêta de trembler et se redressa. Draco, fier de lui, lui fit un sourire victorieux alors que le brun l'observa les yeux ronds et la bouche ouverte. Face à cette réaction, le Sirein se demanda s'il n'avait pas oublié quelque chose. Ce fut le brun qui lui apporta la réponse :

« Une…une sirène male ! » bégaya-t-il incrédule.

Oui, il avait oublié que les humains ne devaient pas savoir qu'ils existaient encore, et qu'il ne devait en aucun cas s'en approcher. Il fit donc la chose la plus logique à laquelle il pensa, il sauta dans l'eau, le bâton de l'humain serré contre lui.

La nuit venue, lorsqu'il remonta pour observer la lune, il fut soulagé de ne pas voir l'homme et il s'étendit sur le rocher avec un soupir de satisfaction. Il repensa à sa rencontre et observa avec un œil curieux le bout de bois qu'il avait stupidement gardé. Il faisait environs vingt-cinq centimètre, c'était du bois de houx. Il resta longtemps à regarder la lune, se demandant si lui aussi, il allait devenir un être de l'eau.

**_A SUIVRE..._**

* * *

J'espère que vous avez aimé et que vous me direz ce que vous en pensez.

A bientôt !


	3. Chapitre 2 : l'humain le plus têtu de la

**_Bonjour. Le couple centrale est Harry et Draco donc pour ceux que cela dérange passé votre chemin._**

**_Les personnages ne sont pas à moi, mais à J. K. Rowling._**

**_Je remercie toutes les personnes qui ont reviewer, mis en favoris ou suive cette fiction._**

Pour suivre l'état d'évolution de la fiction, allez sur mon profil.

**_RAR :_**

**_briottet :_**_ Je__ te remercie pour ta review et j'espère que tu aimeras la suite._

**_J'espère que vous aimerez._**

**_Bonne lecture._**

_Repère, une lune environs 28 jours._

_Donc un an est environs 13 lunes._

CHAPITRE 2 : l'humain le plus têtu de la création.

Le lendemain, alors qu'il revenait de la cueillette, la chasse ayant été bonne la veille, il croisa le calamar géant qui râlait contre les stupides sorciers. Curieux, il retourna dans sa grotte se demandant ce qu'un ''saurcier'' pouvait être. Sans réellement y penser, il déposa sa récolte tout en prenant le bout de bois de l'humain. Il remonta alors à la surface et replongea rapidement. Là, sur le rocher, l'humain de la veille fixait l'eau avec désespoir. Il l'entendit à travers l'eau crier :

« Je sais que tu es là ! Je t'ai vu ! Reviens ! »

Draco n'étant pas stupide fit la sourde oreille, cependant, l'humain ne sembla pas en décider ainsi puisque peu de temps après, il sauta dans l'eau glaciale. Le blond affolé préféra ne pas se diriger vers sa grotte, si jamais l'humain revenait, qu'il ne sache pas où il habitait, et partit donc à une allure folle vers le rivage. Paniqué, il ne remarqua pas qu'il se dirigeait vers la rive et donc, se fracassa, de nouveau, le crâne contre la paroi. Sa rencontre fortuite avec la terre, le déstabilisa un moment et il sentit un poigne de fer lui enserré le bras. Encore assommé, il se sentit hisser vers le haut et se retrouva assis sur son rocher, l'humain brun à côté de lui, ne le lâchant pas.

Il mit quelques instants à recouvrer la raison et lorsque cela fut fait, s'élança avec force vers l'eau. Cependant, l'humain avait dû anticiper sa réaction puisqu'il tira sur son bras fortement. Ainsi, Draco se retrouva allongé sur le brun. Ce dernier ne semblait cependant pas avoir prévu son poids car il retint un cri en relâchant tout l'air présent dans ses poumons.

Le blond se releva alors légèrement inquiet et tomba de nouveau devant ses yeux verts, dont la couleur était caché par l'objet étrange. Il l'enleva donc et le brun, aveuglé, lui demanda de se retirer :

« Pousse-toi. » le supplia-t-il. « Je n'ai parlé de toi à personne et ne le ferai pas alors arrête de te débattre. » lui expliqua-t-il alors qu'il ne faisait toujours rien. « Tu comprends ce que je te dis ? Rassure-moi. »

Le blond hocha la tête alors que le brun soupirait de soulagement et s'enleva rapidement mais continua d'essayer de plonger, la main de l'homme toujours enroulée autour de son bras. Il vissa son regard dans celui étonnant de son vis-à-vis, admirant leur couleur. Il aurait voulu lui rétorquer quelque chose, mais cela aurait signifié lui donner une quelconque importance.

« Hum…Bonjour. » engagea l'humain alors qu'il tentait de récupérer ses lunettes dans les mains du Sirein et claquait fortement des dents.

Draco remarqua le froid de l'homme et le frictionna un instant, le prenant dans ses bras. Il ne pouvait pas le laisser mourir de froid après l'avoir sauvé. Cependant, il refusa de lui rendre son accessoire. Il n'avait jamais vu cette couleur auparavant et la trouvait vraiment magnifique. Pourtant, ce n'était pas au gout de l'homme qui continua, maintenant réchauffé, gardant un bras autour de la taille du blond pour conserver la chaleur et le retenir de s'enfuir :

« J'en ai besoin pour voir, rends moi mes lunettes ! »

Le Sirein s'exécuta avec réticence –on ne lui donnait pas d'ordre- en levant tout de même un sourcil curieux. Fait étonnant, le brun sembla comprendre son interrogation car il dit :

« Des lunettes, avec un monture en métal et des verres pour corriger la vue. Pour y voir plus claire. »

Draco lui retira d'autorité l'objet du nez et le posa sur le sien. Il observa aux alentours et ne vit pas grand-chose, tout étant floue. Il fronça le nez et les lunettes furent récupérées par l'humain qui les remit.

« Tu ne devais pas y voir grand-chose, c'est adapté à ma vue. »

Le Sirein pensa alors qu'il ne devait pas y voir grand-chose et un petit rire moqueur passa le mur de ses lèvres. Le garçon sembla s'en vexer car il le foudroya du regard, mais ne le lâcha pas. Ce fut alors au tour du blond de foudroyer du regard la main de l'homme entourant toujours sa hanche, le tenant collé contre son torse. L'humain desserra sa prise, pour mieux la resserrer sur son avant-bras. Cela fit pousser un soupir désespéré au blond.

« Non, je ne te lâcherais pas. J'ai besoin de ma baguette et je sais que tu l'as. Comme j'étais à l'infirmerie hier et aujourd'hui, personne n'a remarqué que je l'avais perdu. Cependant, ils s'en rendront compte si je ne l'ai toujours pas, demain, en retournant en cours ! » s'expliqua-t-il tout en pointant son autre bras du doigt.

Alors c'était une ''baguette''. Le blond l'observa un moment curieusement et la tendit au brun heureux de la retrouver. Pourtant, alors que l'humain tirait dessus, il ne la lâcha pas.

« Rend-là moi… » supplia l'homme.

Le blond désigna de la tête l'objet tout en le regardant avec curiosité. L'homme fronça les sourcils avant de soupirer et de sa passer une main agacée dans les cheveux.

« Je ne suis pas devin. Tu peux me parler si tu veux me poser une question ! » s'agaça-t-il alors que le froid semblait de nouveau faire son effet sur lui.

Le blond le regarda avec dédain et tourna son visage vers le lac tout en levant le nez. Cependant, il ne lâcha toujours pas la baguette. Le brun soupira de nouveau. Il lâcha sa baguette, le blond la tenant toujours, et il se frictionna les bras et les jambes pour se réchauffer un peu. Puis il se frotta fortement la tête tentant, il semblerait, de comprendre le Sirein. Ce dernier, généreux, reposa son regard sur l'humain et vu qu'il était assez dévêtu. Il était torse nu, des muscles saillants commençant à se dessiner sous sa peau. Il avait une carrure un peu plus large que le blond, même s'il restait frêle. Il compara la couleur de leur peau, constatant, avec peu de surprise que la peau de l'humain était plus sombre que la sienne. Cependant, ce qui attira sa curiosité fut ses jambes. Chez les elfes, leurs jambes étaient fines et douces alors que là, elles étaient plus musclées et recouvertes d'un fin duvet de cheveux. Il passa sa main sur le mollet du brun qui sursauta et le dévisagea.

Il apprécia la sensation de chaleur et de douceur. Cependant, il déglutit face à la réaction de l'homme et retira sa main. Les autres créatures de forme humanoïdes qu'il avait rencontré étaient les vampires, toujours vêtus de la tête aux pieds de noir ne laissant en aucun cas leurs peaux exposées, et les loup-garous, mais ils ne les avaient vu que sous formes de loup. Le brun lui fit un sourire et posa sa propre main libre sur la queue du Sirein. Ce dernier, bien que réticent le laissa faire, après tout, il l'avait lui-même observé.

Quelques minutes plus tard, après que le brun se soit émerveillé de la douceur des écailles du blond et réchauffer en l'ayant pris dans ses bras, Draco lui mit sa baguette devant les yeux, repoussant l'humain qui loucha un moment devant l'objet. Le brun sembla enfin comprendre et s'exclama :

« Tu te demandes ce que c'est ! » Le blond hocha la tête et l'humain reprit : « C'est ma baguette magique. Je suis sorcier, et j'en ai besoin pour faire de la magie. »

La tête du blond se pencha vers la gauche, le nez froncé, se rappelant des paroles du calamar. Alors les humains étaient aussi appelés ''Sorcier''. Le brun interpréta mal ses réactions et fit voltiger ses vêtements vers lui pour lui faire une démonstration. Le blond fut un peu surpris. Sur la terre, les objets ne flottaient pas. Il assimila donc le concept de magie selon les humains et hocha de nouveau la tête. Le brun lui dévoila alors un immense sourire et se jeta alors un sortilège :

« Pour me réchauffer, il ne fait pas très chaud. » lui expliqua-t-il tandis qu'il se rhabillait. « Bien que t'avoir dans les bras marche bien aussi, tu dégages beaucoup de chaleur ! » s'amusa-t-il.

Le blond tourna rapidement sa tête sur le côté, ses longs cheveux restant de l'autre côté de son cou, laissant ainsi ses branchies à la vue du sorcier, montrant qu'il n'appréciait pas la deuxième option. Le brun, intrigué, approcha sa main de ses branchies disposées juste devant ses oreilles. Il les toucha, mais le blond se recula vite, foudroyant le brun du regard. Il ne supportait pas qu'on palpe ses branchies.

Le brun s'excusa et passa une main dans les cheveux du Sirein afin de dévoiler de nouveau ses caractéristiques aquatiques, ainsi que les petites écailles qui recouvrait sa nuque. Il le détailla un instant et demanda :

« Si je te lâche, tu resteras en place ou… »

Cependant, il n'eut pas à finir sa question car le regard du blond lui répondit. Ce dernier semblait être la curiosité incarné. Il relâcha donc sa prise, sa main caressant les deux cercles d'écailles qui entouraient son bras gauche, prêt de l'épaule. Le blond frissonna et le brun se rhabilla. Il se réinstalla à côté du Sirein et s'enquit :

« Tu ne veux toujours pas me parler ? »

Le blond pour toute réponse plongea son regard dans le paysage qui s'offrait à lui du rocher, le snobant ouvertement. Il trouvait l'endroit magnifique et apaisant. Le décor était bien différent le jour de la nuit. Le brun sembla comprendre et ils restèrent ainsi, à observer le paysage durant de longues minutes. Finalement, l'humain soupira et se tourna vers le Sirein qui ne bougeait toujours pas, sa queue battant paresseusement dans l'eau. Il l'admira un instant avant de passer de nouveau sa main dans ses doux cheveux. Il les porta à son nez et huma leur odeur. Ce geste, offusqua le blond qui reprit ses cheveux avec vigueur.

« Je… Non, tu ne sens pas mauvais. C'est juste que… je suis curieux, tu sens la mer. » se défendit l'humain devant le regard peu amène que lui lançait le blond.

Le Sirein garda un visage impassible mais acquiesça à ses paroles.

« Tu viens de l'océan ? »

Le blond lui lança un regard significatif et le brun lui sourit.

« J'ai toujours rêvé de voir la mer ou l'océan. Ce doit être magnifique. »

La créature aquatique acquiesça. Le brun soupira et observa son poignet. Il se leva alors, s'étirant les bras.

« Je vais y aller. Je reviendrai demain. »

Le blond lui lança un regard atterré. Lui ne voulait pas le revoir ! L'humain lui sourit cependant, amusé et sauta sur la rive.

« A demain ! » et alors qu'il s'éloignait, il cria : « Au fait, je m'appelle Harry ! »

Draco observa le sorcier s'éloigner rapidement avec un air exaspéré. L'humain semblait têtu, mais personne ne pouvait le surpasser. Il ne le reverrait jamais. Sur cette pensée, il plongea dans le lac et se dirigea dans sa grotte afin de se nourrir de sa cueillette.

Le lendemain, il fut curieux de voir si le brun avait oui ou non tenu sa parole. Il n'avait, de toute manière, rien à faire et s'ennuyait un peu. Il n'allait pas lui parler, mais voulait voir si l'humain mentait. Il se décida donc à aller un peu plus loin, là où de hautes herbes se tenaient, et remonta à la surface. Il devait se situer à une dizaine de mètres du rocher. Sur ce dernier, le brun était emmitouflé dans un manteau noir, fixant avec insistance l'eau. Le blond eut un pincement au cœur de le laisser attendre là, dans le froid. Cependant, il replongea et alla vaquer à ses occupations. Lorsqu'il revint, quelques heures plus tard, la nuit était tombée et, sur le rocher, le brun avait laissé un morceau de parchemin.

Le Sirein le prit et l'observa avec curiosité. Il n'avait pas l'habitude de lire l'écriture des hommes, mais elle ressemblait à celle des elfes. Ainsi, il tenta de déchiffrer les étranges écritures. Il s'agaça un instant trouvant que les pattes de mouche sur le papier étaient incompréhensibles. Lorsqu'enfin, il comprit, il fut surpris par sa lecture :

_Je reviendrai demain. Je te promets de ne parler de toi à personne alors vient._

_Harry_

Draco se demanda ce qu'était une promesse un instant et se laissa glisser dans le lac, prenant avec lui le morceau de parchemin serré dans sa main, pour le protéger de l'eau. Il se dépêcha de gagner le Férïara afin de l'y déposer. Cela fait, il se dirigea vers sa grotte pour se reposer.

Le lendemain, il alla rencontrer le calamar géant. Ce dernier était au point le plus profond du lac. Draco se positionna devant lui et s'enquit :

« Aroua Maître du Lac. Comment allez-vous ? »

« Aroua petit prince. Je ne supporte plus ces humains. Ces satanés sorciers se croient supérieurs et attaquent les créatures de l'eau sans aucune considération pour nous. Il en va de même pour les créatures de la terre et de l'air. »

« En avez-vous parlez avec les hommes ? » s'enquit le Sirein diplomate.

« Ils ne pourraient me comprendre. Leurs actes font du mal au lac et donc me font du mal. »

« Quel est votre nom ? »

« Je me nomme Criaji, petit prince. »

« Connaissez-vous les coutumes des hommes ? » demanda le blond préférant dévier le sujet.

« Je connais assez de celle de ces sorciers ! » s'énerva le calamar tout en battant fortement de ses tentacules.

« Que signifie la formulation ''Je te promets'' ? » tenta poliment Draco esquivant les coups.

« Es-tu en contact avec les hommes ? » s'agaça le maître du lac.

« Un homme me rend visite. Vous ne pouvez me le reprocher, il peut devenir un prétendant. » se défendit le Sirein outré.

« Soit. » accepta le Criaji. « Pour les hommes, le mensonge est grand. La promesse est l'assurance de l'acte. Lorsqu'un homme promet, il doit tenir la promesse qu'il a faite. »

« Je vous remercie. J'aimerai rencontrer les créatures de la terre peuplant la montagne, serait-il possible que vous m'accordiez cette requête. »

« Dans environs quatre lunes, la réunion des créatures de la région se tiendra sur la terre. Petit prince pourra se joindre à nous. »

« Que votre règne soit long et que votre lac soit sain. » le remercia-t-il.

« Au revoir Petit Prince. » le salua le calamar tout en le regardant partir.

Le Sirein repartit alors et se dirigea vers sa grotte. De nouveau, il ressortit la tête à une dizaine de mètre du rocher et découvrit l'humain sur la rive. Cette fois-ci il ne fixait pas l'eau mais des papiers devant lui. Il était assis contre le rocher concentré dans sa lecture. Draco décida de s'amuser un peu, il plongea, récupérant aux passages des algues, et il alla, silencieusement, se hisser sur le rocher. Il surplomba alors le brun absorbé dans son activité. Il tenta de déchiffrer les écrits par-dessus l'épaule de l'humain, mais abandonna.

Quelques secondes plus tard, il lâcha les algues sur la tête du brun. Ce dernier poussa un cri avant de sursauter et de relever la tête pour découvrir le sourire moqueur du blond. Il se releva alors rapidement, apparemment heureux de revoir le Sirein. Cependant, ce dernier ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille et replongea dans l'eau, allant se cacher dans sa grotte. Il n'en ressortit que plusieurs heures plus tard, la nuit étant tombée depuis longtemps.

Il alla alors s'installer sur le rocher comme tous les soirs et y découvrit comme la veille, un parchemin. De nouveau, il prit un certain temps pour décrypter l'écriture et lut :

_Les algues ne sont pas mes mets préférés mais j'apprécie l'effort. J'aimerai avoir l'honneur de pouvoir te parler la prochaine fois. Je reviendrai demain._

_Harry._

Draco fut surpris que le brun prenne les algues pour une offrande, ces dernières n'étant pas comestibles. Il se vexa alors. Il n'était pas un sauvage ! S'il voulait lui offrir un présent, il lui aurait donné une perle. Cependant, l'humain l'amusait. Il avait un raisonnement assez amusant. Il ne connaissait rien des sirènes. Cependant, il se demandait pourquoi l'humain s'évertuait à venir le voir tous les jours. Il resta à penser au brun avec la cicatrice en forme d'éclaire un certain temps avant de plonger pour rejoindre sa grotte.

Le lendemain, il alla rendre visite aux êtres l'eau. Ces dernières restèrent le plus polies qu'elles le pouvaient, ainsi, elles ne lui parlèrent pas. Ce monde de silence pesa sur le moral de Draco qui se demandait s'il avait vraiment besoin d'attendre des prétendants qui ne viendraient certainement jamais. Il soupira alors et alla chasser. Il captura de nombreux poissons ainsi qu'un Strangulo. Il se nourrit de quelques algues.

Il repartit se promener dans le lac et, lorsqu'il revint à sa grotte il s'approcha du rocher et se hissa dessus silencieusement, le Strangulo dans la main. De nouveau, le brun était adossé au rocher, la tête plongé dans sa lecture. Le blond laissa alors tomber le Strangulo sur sa tignasse brune. L'humain cria de nouveau, mais cette fois-ci se leva en un bon et menaça la créature morte de son bâton. Le spectacle fut hilarant et le Sirein ne put s'empêcher de rire. L'humain releva alors une tête stupéfaite vers lui. Le blond alla pour partir lorsqu'il sentit un lien l'entourer et le retenir sur le rocher.

Il foudroya alors du regard le brun qui pointait sa baguette vers lui. Ce dernier lui fit un sourire victorieux et supérieur.

« Tu ne t'échapperas pas cette fois ! » s'exclama-t-il tout en le rejoignant sur le rocher. « Tu t'amusais en me lançant tes affreuses bestioles ou c'était pour me faire fuir ? »

Le blond se souvenant de sa blague pouffa face au regard énervé du brun. Ce dernier le dévisagea et finalement souffla semblant soulagé.

« Apparemment ton humour n'est pas le même que le mien. » constata le brun. « Tu viens souvent ici. » remarqua-t-il alors que le blond lui jetait un regard blasé. « Je ne suis pas stupide ! » se défendit le brun.

Le blond sourit alors. Il n'y avait que Jazz qui arrivait à comprendre ses mimiques à Atlanta. L'humain ne sembla pas comprendre mais lui sourit en retour. Le Sirein l'observa curieusement.

« Tu ne veux toujours pas me parler ? » s'enquit le brun.

Le blond ne répondit rien et l'humain sourit : « Ce n'est pas grave, je suis têtu. J'entendrais ta voix un jour où l'autre. »

Ils restèrent ainsi en silence. Puis le brun commença à parler de nouveau.

« Je pense que je peux t'en parler, non ? Tu ne diras rien à personne, tu ne veux pas parler de toute manière. » rit-il.

Draco lui lança un regard curieux et le brun lui retira ses liens, prenant ses cheveux dans sa main. De nouveau, il amena à son nez ses cheveux couleurs argent.

« Tu portes l'odeur de l'océan, c'est si bon. » lui déclara-t-il en plantant son regard dans celui du blond qui rougit à ses paroles. « Tes cheveux sont d'une couleur peu commune. Ils sont magnifiques. » enchaîna-t-il un petit sourire rêveur aux lèvres alors que le blond baissait la tête, peu habitué à ce genre de compliment. « Je te remercie de m'avoir sauvé. »

Le brun rendit ses cheveux aux blonds. « Tu n'en avais aucune raison, mais tu l'as fait. Même si tu semblais ne pas vouloir approcher les humains. » A cette remarque, le concerné acquiesça alors le sorcier reprit : « C'est pourquoi j'aimerai apprendre à te connaître. En plus du fait qu'être avec toi me détends, ce dont j'ai besoin en ce moment. »

Draco comprit l'humain et posa sa tête sur son épaule lui signifiant qu'il pouvait rester avec lui. Il se trouvait très généreux. Cependant, il avait lui aussi besoin de penser à autre chose que sa transformation prochaine, il ne pensait plus qu'un prétendant puisse le trouver. Le brun semblait un bon divertissement. Le sorcier fut surpris de son geste, mais ne le repoussa pas. Ils restèrent ainsi un long moment avant que l'humain ne reprenne la parole. Le Sirein se demanda un instant s'il lui était possible de rester silencieux plus de dix minutes, mais l'écouta.

« Nous sommes dimanche, je n'ai rien à faire aujourd'hui, c'est pourquoi j'ai pu t'attendre toute la journée. Cependant, demain je ne pourrais sûrement pas venir te voir. Il faudra attendre trois jours avant que je ne revienne. » débuta-t-il semblant chercher un moyen de dire ce qu'il voulait avouer. « Vous…Ton peuple…Est-ce qu'il… » bégaya-t-il alors que le blond posait son regard sur le visage du brun tourner vers le lac. « Est-ce que tu t'intéresses aux histoires des sorciers ? »

Le blond hocha négativement la tête, la frottant contre le cou de l'humain. Ce dernier inspira un grand coup et commença : « Moi non-plus, avant je n'y connaissais rien. Tu sais, j'ai vécu chez les moldus…enfin les humains sans pouvoir magique, durant dix ans. Mes parents étaient tous deux de grands sorciers. Mais lorsque j'avais un an, un mage noir du nom de Voldemort les a assassinés et a aussi voulu me tuer. Cependant, le sortilège n'a pas fonctionné et il est mort. Alors, le jour où je devins orphelin, je devins le héros du monde sorcier. Pourtant, on m'a envoyé chez ma tante moldu. Ma tante, mon oncle et mon cousin ne m'aiment pas. Et, depuis que je vis chez eux, je suis l'homme à tout faire. J'ai même subi des maltraitances. Tu comprends ? » s'enquit le brun, espérant que son explication soit compréhensible.

Draco acquiesça. Certaines zones restaient floues, mais il avait assimilé l'ensemble. Alors le brun continua : « Ce n'est qu'à mes onze ans qu'Hagrid, un autre sorcier, est venu me chercher, me délivrer, pour me révéler la vérité, pour m'emmener à Poudlard, notre école. J'ai appris qui j'étais vraiment. Moi qui pensait que mes parents étaient ivrognes et morts dans un accident de voiture, j'ai découvert qu'ils étaient sorciers et héros. J'ai crus être sauvé dans ce monde de magie. J'avais enfin des amis, Ron et Hermione, une sorte de famille, les Weasley. Pourtant, une menace planait au-dessus de ma tête. Lors de ma première année, j'ai dus, avec Ron et Hermione, protéger la pierre Philosophale de Voldemort, l'affrontant directement, alors qu'il s'agissait là du rôle des professeurs. Cette pierre lui aurait permis de revenir à la vie. » précisa-t-il. « Puis en seconde année, on a découvert que je parlais au Serpent et on m'a pris pour le successeur de Voldemort. On m'a accusé de différentes agressions, dont celle de ma meilleure amie. A la fin de cette année, après avoir affronté des acromentules, nous avons dû, avec Ron, contraindre notre professeur de Défense contre les forces du mal à nous accompagner arrêter le Basilique qui agressait les élèves. Là, je me suis retrouvé seul en face de lui, qui était contrôlé par nul autre que Tom Jédusor, alias Voldemort, qui tentait, une fois de plus de revenir à la vie. Puis l'année dernière, j'ai appris que j'avais un parrain qui s'était évadé de prison pour venir me tuer, afin de finir sa mission pour Voldemort. Pourtant, il s'était évadé pour se venger du rat de Ron qui était en réalité le vrai coupable du meurtre de mes parents. Le rat étant un homme ayant la capacité de se transformé en rat, Peter Pettigrew, alias Queudever. Sirius, mon parrain, et Remus, le nouveau professeur de DCFM qui était en fait un loup-garou et un ami de mes parents, m'ont aidé à arrêter Pettigrew. Cependant nous étions une nuit de pleine lune et Remus s'est transformé, forçant Sirius à aller près du lac. Là des détraqueurs sont arrivés. Tu sais ce que sont les détraqueurs ? »

Le blond acquiesça un peu perdu par le flot de parole du brun de plus en plus rapide et ce dernier reprit : « Les détraqueurs nous ont attaqué et j'ai dû remonter le temps avec Hermione afin de nous sauver, Ron, Hermione, le professeur Rogue, Sirius, Buck et moi. Et cette année, où je pensais pouvoir enfin me reposer. Je me retrouve à participer à ce stupide tournois des trois sorciers, contenant maintenant quatre sorciers, contre ma volonté. Je dois subir les dragons, Skeeters, une journaliste folle à lier avec sa plume à papote, les stupidité des autres élèves de l'école, les problèmes d'Hagrid, la jalousie de mon meilleur ami, envers moi et pour Hermione, le rejet de Cho, la SALE, les algues folles, les Strangulos, les sirè…je veux dire les êtres de l'eau et le bal de Noël. Bal que je devais ouvrir alors que je ne savais pas danser ! Alors j'ai besoin de décompresser, ne sachant pas quelle terrible épreuve il va me falloir encore affronter. »

Quand même, fut la pensée du prince. Il posa alors sa main sur son dos et y fit des cercles circulaires en signe de soutien. Le brun inspira et expira fortement un certain temps avant de réussir à se calmer et ainsi reprendre la parole : « Merci et désolé de cet éclat. »

Le blond pour toute réponse haussa les épaules et passa une main affectueuse dans les cheveux indisciplinés de son vis-à-vis. Il releva alors la tête et donna un baiser sur le front au brun, comme le faisait l'écume lorsqu'il allait mal. Il se repositionna alors ne se rendant pas compte de la réaction du brun face à ses gestes.

L'humain, apaisé, reprit : « Ils ne voient tous qu'Harry Potter, le héros, le survivant. Même Ron, il me l'a montré au début de l'année. Je ne peux pas le renier, c'est une part de moi-même, mais j'aimerai qu'il voie que je suis juste Harry avant tout. » finit-il dans ses pensées.

Draco aurait voulu lui dire quelque chose, mais se retint. Il attendit un peu et de sa main libre, subtilisa au brun de quoi écrire dans son sac. Ce dernier ne s'en rendit pas compte, secoua la tête et continua : « Je suis navré. Je désire apprendre à te connaître, je veux te dévoiler qui je suis pour te pousser à flancher mais j'en viens à me plaindre ! Je dois t'ennuyer. » constata-t-il triste.

Le Sirein se retira et haussa les épaules alors que le brun riait de sa réponse. Il s'allongea alors sur le rocher et quelques minutes plus tard s'endormit. Le blond profita alors de ce moment pour écrire la réponse du brun. Il s'appliqua du mieux qu'il put, remerciant Aracha d'avoir insisté pour lui apprendre à écrire. Cela fait, il déposa le papier sur le torse du brun et s'allongea à ses côtés, mais voyant le soleil décliner de plus en plus, il décida de réveiller Harry.

Ce dernier papillonna des yeux l'air hagard et, lorsqu'il le vit, lui sourit. Draco le lui rendit et désigna le morceau de papier. Le sorcier s'en saisit et commenta : « Tu aurais pu écrire de manière plus lisible. » tout en tournant la tête vers le blond qui le frappa à l'épaule tout en le fusillant du regard.

« J'ai compris, je n'ai aucunement le droit de faire des remarques ! »

Fier que le brun ait bien analysé ses actes, le blond lui fit un sourire moqueur et Harry préféra lire la note.

« Alors : '_'C'est pourtant Harry qui a réalisé tous les exploits dont tu viens de parler, pas juste Harry Potter le bébé. Tu devrais arrêter de te plaindre et penser de manière impartiale à l'image que tu renvoies aux autres. Juste Harry n'est pas que l'adolescent, c'est aussi le personnage héroïquement stupide. On ne peut être juste Harry, l'adolescent, lorsque le Harry en question décide d'aller affronter un Basilique sciemment. D'ailleurs, seul un crétin le ferait._'' Finalement je ne sais pas si je ne préférerai pas que tu restes muet jusqu'à la fin. Mais comme on dit, il n'y a que la vérité qui blesse » se rattrapa-t-il alors qu'il voyait la main du blond se diriger de manière assez rapide vers sa joue. « Ensuite, '_'Tu peux bien sûr espérer que l'on voit plus l'adolescent que le héros. Dans tous les cas, tu peux revenir. Ce n'est pas pour autant que je te parlerais, mais j'aimerais assez découvrir le monde sorcier.''_ Je le savais. La curiosité est le plus magnifique de tous les défauts. »

Finalement, le brun observa de nouveau sa montre et soupira : « Je vais devoir y aller. Je reviendrais mercredi. » expliqua-t-il, puis voyant l'air perdu du blond il enchaîna : « Dans trois jours. »

Le blond acquiesça et Harry se leva, récupérant son sac au passage. Il passa sa main dans les cheveux du blond tout en disant : « Au revoir. »

Draco lui sourit et l'humain repartit le laissant seul. Il devait vraiment se sentir seul pour accepter la compagnie de cet être étrange. Cependant, il relégua cette pensée loin et plongea dans le lac.

A SUIVRE…

* * *

J'espère que vous avez aimé et que vous me direz ce que vous en pensez.

A bientôt !


	4. Chapitre 3 : La persévérance permet moin

**_Bonjour. Le couple centrale est Harry et Draco donc pour ceux que cela dérange passé votre chemin._**

**_Les personnages ne sont pas à moi, mais à J. K. Rowling._**

**_Je remercie toutes les personnes qui ont reviewer, mis en favoris ou suive cette fiction._**

Pour suivre l'état d'évolution de la fiction, allez sur mon profil.

**_J'espère que vous aimerez._**

**_Bonne lecture._**

_Repère, une lune environs 28 jours._

_Donc un an est environs 13 lunes._

CHAPITRE 3 : La persévérance permet moins que la ruse

Il passa les trois jours qui suivirent à découvrir avec un grand entrain le lac. Il se surprit à n'en avoir exploré qu'une moitié et entreprit de connaitre l'autre. Il faillit se faire attraper par des algues très agressives, mais se débrouilla facilement. Jazz avait été un bon précepteur et il avait appris tellement de chose qu'il n'avait plus peur du monde extérieur à la cité. Il se souvint de lui lorsqu'il était encore enfant, refusant de quitter Atlanta. Maintenant, il savait chasser, sélectionner les plantes comestibles et celles utiles. Il était devenu rapide et fort. Ce fut pourquoi il avait été surpris d'être un Oméga et non un Epsilon. Il avait la capacité de subvenir à ses besoins et à ceux d'un lié. Pourtant, il était un dominé et non un dominant. Il se demanda s'il existait un compagnon qui pourrait lui correspondre, un être plus puissant que lui. Il préféra repousser ses réflexions loin dans son inconscient et continua son exploration.

Le ''mercredi'', il partit à la recherche de coquillage, mais n'en trouva aucun. Il relégua son choix sur des crabes, déçu. Il rentra alors dans sa grotte et mangea, s'énervant contre les carapaces. Il en ressortit donc agacé et remonta à la surface pour tomber sur deux yeux verts. Il le fixa un instant avant de ramener ses bras contre son torse et de tourner la tête sur le côté, relevant la tête.

Sa réaction surprit le brun qui s'enquit : « Mauvaise journée ? »

Pour toute réponse, le blond lui lança un crabe à la coquille à moitié retirée qu'il avait gardé dans la main. Le brun déglutit face à la colère du Sirein et observa le pauvre mollusque qui gisait sur le rocher.

« Je vois. » Il réfléchit un instant et enquilla : « Moi aussi ma journée a été particulière. »

Et le brun commença à lui raconter sa vie au château de Poudlard. Peu à peu, la colère du blond se transforma en curiosité et il s'installa au côté du brun attentifs à ses paroles. Ils restèrent une petite heure ainsi avant que le brun n'avoue qu'il devait y retourner. De nouveau, il lui caressa la tête avant de partir lui annonçant qu'il reviendrait dans trois jours, le ''samedi''.

Le samedi, de nouveau, seul Harry parla et il raconta plus en détails les journées à Poudlard. Parlant de façon précise de sa vie. Il resta un peu plus longtemps que la fois précédente et il revint le lendemain, le ''dimanche''. Cependant, il pleuvait ce jour-là. Draco savait que les hommes n'aimaient pas sortir dehors lorsqu'il faisait aussi mauvais. Pourtant, l'humain était bel et bien devant lui, sous un déluge d'eau. Il tenait dans sa main un étrange outil qui le protégeait de la pluie.

« Et bien ? Tu ne sors pas de l'eau ? » s'enquit le brun alors qu'il s'asseyait sur la roche ruisselante.

Le blond haussa un sourcil sceptique et lui lança un regard dédaigneux.

« Laisse-moi deviner. Tu trouves que je ressemble à un chien mouillé. » annonça piteusement le brun, alors que le blond hochait la tête. Bon, lui aurait plutôt dit une huitre avariée mais c'était, il pensait, du pareil au même. « C'est pas faux. Mais je t'avais dit que je reviendrai alors me voilà ! »

Harry attendit un peu, semblant ne vouloir rien faire tant que le blond ne serait pas monter sur la roche. Draco secoua la tête en signe de dénégation et se recula un peu montrant qu'il ne bougerait pas.

« Allez, viens. Tu seras sous le parapluie avec moi, protéger de la pluie. Et si tu t'inquiètes pour moi, je suis déjà bien mouillé. Tu me réchaufferas. » expliqua le brun avec un sourire engageant.

Draco soupira. Pourquoi avait-il accepté la présence du brun à ses côtés déjà ? Il s'avança alors, le brun lui tendit une main pour qu'il puisse se hausser sur la pierre sans difficulté. Cependant, montrant son mécontentement, il l'ignora et s'assit le plus loin possible de l'homme que lui permettait le ''parapluie''. Pourtant, Harry ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille là puisqu'il se cola à lui, passant un bras autour de sa taille et posant sa tête sur son épaule.

« Je n'en peux plus. Je hais Rogue. J'exècre ce professeur comme pas permis. Je ne sais pas pour quelle raison, il pense que je vole dans sa réserve. Ce n'est pas vrai, bien évidement. Qu'est-ce que je pourrais bien en faire, moi, l'élève de sa classe qu'il considère le plus sous doué en potion ? Enfin, après Neville tout de même. » commença-t-il à parler, alors que le blond se remettait en mémoire qui était le professeur concerné. « Et Hermione qui s'y met. Comme je disparais beaucoup en ce moment pour venir te voir, elle croit que je craque. Du coup, elle me suit partout et me soutient comme elle peut. C'est-à-dire qu'elle me force à lire des livres dont j'aurais préféré ne jamais connaître le contenu et elle m'entraine encore plus intensément pour que ''je sois prêt.'' » se plaignit-il.

Draco se demandait s'il avait eu raison d'accepter d'être le confident du brun. Il ressemblait un peu à un enfant qui geignait. D'un certain côté, cela lui empêchait de se sentir dépayser. Son regard s'assombrit alors que le brun continuait de raconter comment Hermione l'obligeait à travailler intensément et comment Ron n'en pouvait plus, se forçant à les accompagner à la bibliothèque. Lorsqu'il avait découvert être un Oméga, on avait décidé de privilégié son côté dominé dans son éducation. Pour ce faire, on l'avait nommé nounou. Il avait eu du mal à prendre soin des enfants dans un premier temps, n'étant pas une personne que l'on pouvait nommé de tactile. Pourtant, au fil des semaines, il s'était rapproché d'une jeune orpheline.

Cette dernière ne se plaignait jamais, encaissant tout ce qui se présentait à elle, déversant ce qu'elle en pensait plus tard, en lui parlant. Jasina ressemblait à Harry. Ou plutôt, c'était lui qui ressemblait à la petite sirène. Courageux, sympathique, heureux de vivre, mais perdu et ayant besoin de parler, sous pression et ayant besoin d'être aguillé. Alors, lorsqu'il entendit que le brun avait arrêté de parler, soufflant et inspirant un grand coup pour évacuer, il posa sa main sur sa tête et lui caressa les cheveux. Le silence les envahit, brisé par la pluie frappant le lac et le parapluie.

Draco lorsqu'il sentit que le brun s'était détendu, le regarda et l'observa curieusement. Il lui tapota l'épaule. Harry se redressa et tourna un regard surpris vers lui : « Quoi ? »

Le Sirein le lança un regard significatif et le brun comprit : « Pourquoi je ne le lui dit pas ? C'est ça ta question ? »

Draco hocha de la tête. Harry ne répondit pas, semblant réfléchir. Au bous de quelques minutes, il se décida, plongeant son regard dans l'immensité du lac.

« Elle ne comprendrait pas, elle réagirait comme ma meilleur amie, une sœur inquiète. Pas comme une personne à qui on parle pour se défouler puis avec qui on passe à autre chose, soulagé. » expliqua-t-il un peu hasardeux dans ses propos. « Non, elle, elle chercherait à résoudre le problème, à me le faire dire et à m'en reparler par la suite, espérant que ce soit passé mais enfonçant le couteau dans le plaie. »

Le blond acquiesça, montrant sa compréhension. L'humain fit de nouveau silence alors que le Sirein réfléchissait sur ses paroles. Puis Harry reprit, racontant ce qu'il savait sur les potions. Ce qui était très peu en sommes.

Deux semaines se déroulèrent de cette manière, le brun venant tous les ''mercredi'', ''samedi'' et les ''dimanches'', et une fois sur deux le ''vendredi'', faisant fit du temps. Draco avait réussi à comprendre le principe de la semaine et le nom donné au jour la constituant par les sorciers. Un jour, alors qu'il nageait paresseusement à la surface, profitant du levé du soleil, il se demanda pourquoi il ne voyait aucun humain autre qu'Harry dans les parages. Sa question eut vite une réponse lorsqu'il entendit des paroles dans les bois.

« Pansy… C'est la forêt interdite ! » fit remarquer une voix assez aiguë.

« Mais non, nous ne sommes pas allé aussi… » déclara avec nonchalance une voix féminine. Cependant, sa voix mourut dans sa gorge alors qu'elle reprenait avec peur : « La forêt… Vite dépêche-toi ! »

« Je le savais que je n'aurais pas dû te suivre ! » répondit avec culpabilité et regret la deuxième voix.

« Oh ! Ferme la Millicent ! »

Puis les voix et les bruits de pas s'éloignèrent. Draco haussa un sourcil et replongea. C'était donc pour cela. La forêt de ce côté du lac était interdite aux élèves. Il se demanda alors si le brun n'avait pas des problèmes avec l'autorité de son école. Puis il s'inquiéta de savoir si la forêt était dangereuse pour les humains. Cependant, il relégua son inquiétude loin dans ses pensées. Il plongea et alla se balader sachant parfaitement que le sorcier ne viendrait que le lendemain.

Le Sirein fronça les sourcils remarquant cela. Il passait de moins en moins de temps dans le lac, à l'explorer. Il n'y allait que pour se nourrir. Une ride apparut alors sur son visage tandis qu'il remarquait qu'il passait beaucoup de temps à la surface. A peu près autant de temps que lorsqu'il était chez les elfes, alors qu'il apprenait comment vivaient les créatures de la terre. Cependant, là, il ne suivait aucun enseignement et n'avait aucun ami comme Aracha pour rester à la surface. Ce fut à cet instant qu'il remarqua qu'il considérait le sorcier comme un ami. L'idée lui sembla stupide sur l'instant car il ne lui avait encore jamais parlé. Cependant, il ne voyait d'autre raison. Harry était son ami.

Le lendemain, il passa toute la journée à attendre le brun. Pourtant, il savait qu'il ne viendrait que lorsque le soleil commencerait à décroitre. Il ne comprit pas son impatience. Ce n'était pas comme s'il lui disait grand-chose. Seul l'humain parlait, lui racontant sa vie, lui faisant découvrir le monde sorcier.

Il lui avait en effet décrit Poudlard, les enseignants, les fantômes, les élèves, ses problèmes avec Skeeters, la situation de Winky, les menaces à l'encontre d'Hermione, les Nifleur. Draco savait maintenant tout ce qu'il fallait sur le chemin de Traverse, le magico-bus, le Quidditch, du ministère, le tournois, Beaubâton et Dumstrong. Lorsqu'Harry lui en avait parlé, il avait eu l'impression de se trouver dans les endroits qu'il décrivait. Puis il avait découvert la famille Weasley, ainsi que Sirius et Remus, les maraudeurs. Draco trouvait assez incroyable la carte qu'ils avaient conçue ainsi que la cape que lui avait décrite le brun. Il semblait connaître tous les proches du sorcier comme s'il les avait toujours connus. Ces derniers temps, Harry lui parlait d'un sujet plus sensible : sa famille moldu. Il ponctuait ses confidences des incidents qui arrivaient durant ses journées.

Il passa sa journée à la surface, sa queue battant paresseusement pour le maintenir en position horizontale. Perdu dans ses pensées, il ferma les yeux et s'endormit. Lorsqu'il rouvrit les paupières, il tomba sur le regard vert émeraude du sorcier qui lui souriait étrangement. Draco papillonna des yeux un instant avant de remarquer qu'il se trouvait dans les bras du brun, ce dernier lui caressant la joue.

« Bien dormi ? » s'enquit le sorcier alors que ses yeux scintillaient.

Draco resta à l'observer. D'habitude, personne ne lui parlait si tôt au réveil. Il était un peu engourdi. Il secoua la tête alors que le brun riait. Le rire claire de ce dernier l'étonna. Il ouvrit des yeux surpris avant de les poser sur Harry qui riait toujours autant. Il remarqua alors qu'ils ne se trouvaient plus dans l'eau, mais sur le rocher. Sa queue battant toujours la mesure paresseusement dans le lac.

« Tu n'es pas très réactif au réveil. » remarqua avec amusement le sorcier.

Le blond se retourna et vit qu'il était allongé entre les jambes du brun. Il se tendit alors et se décala. Il plongea dans l'eau, arrosant le sorcier au passage. Ce dernier ne s'en offusqua pas et son rire redoubla. Draco se plaça alors devant lui et mit ses bras sur sa poitrine. Il savait qu'il avait du mal au réveil, mais ce n'était pas la peine de se moquer de lui. Il foudroya donc du regard le brun qui tentait de se retenir de rire, avec succès.

« Je vois, tu es en plus très susceptible. C'est bon à savoir. » fit remarquer le sorcier. « Je suis désolé. Allez, vient. » plaida Harry, alors que le blond lui tournait le dos.

Draco le jugea du regard pour voir s'il était bien sincère et se rapprocha. Il se hissa à ses côtés. Le brun lui ébouriffa les cheveux. Il détestait cela. Il retira l'anneau qui attachait ses cheveux et secoua la tête, faisant voltiger sa chevelure. Il passa sa main sur sa tête rabattant ses mèches vers l'arrière et se les rattacha. Pendant tout le processus, le brun ne l'avait pas quitté des yeux. C'était sûr que lui ne devait pas s'occuper de sa coiffure et que cela devait le surprendre. Il eut alors un sourire amusé face à sa remarque.

« Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais j'ai l'impression que tu te fiches de moi et je n'apprécie pas vraiment. » lui fit remarquer le sorcier.

Draco haussa les épaules, montrant qu'il ne s'en préoccupait pas. Le brun sembla s'en vexer car il resta silencieux. Finalement, au bous de quelques minutes, Harry se tourna vers lui et demanda :

« Tu te souviens lorsque je t'ai dit qu'Hermione croyait que je tombais en dépression ? »

Draco acquiesça et il reprit :

« J'ai réussi à lui faire comprendre que non. Je lui ai dit que je voulais du temps pour m'entrainer seul et à l'écart pour ne pas faire de victime de mes sorts rater ! »

Le Sirein était sceptique face à l'explication mais si son amie le croyait, il ne voyait pas où était le problème.

« J'avoue que moi aussi je ne croyais pas que cela marcherais mais, apparemment, Ron en a assez de passer sa vie dans la bibliothèque. Il est comme moi, il préfère profiter de la vie. »

''Profiter de la vie'' en passant ses temps libres avec lui ? Draco n'y croyait pas beaucoup. Lui, aurait préféré aller se dégourdir dans l'océan. Ce n'était pas comme s'il avait le choix d'être dans ce lac. Cependant, il ne lança aucun regard au brun pour lui faire part de ses pensées. Puis le sorcier reprit, racontant comment la vie était belle à Poudlard et comment il détestait les Serpentard.

Une semaine suivit alors que la routine s'installait et le blond fut assez heureux que l'humain n'essaye pas de l'obliger à lui parler. Cependant, le jour où il se fit cette remarque, Harry, alors qu'il parlait d'une anecdote avec ses camardes de chambres et du crapaud Trévor, se tourna vers lui, l'obligeant à le regarder dans les yeux. Le rire qu'il avait eu face à l'histoire, mourut dans sa gorge et le brun déclara :

« Dit quelque chose. N'importe quoi mais dit quelque chose. »

Draco ne savait même pas pourquoi il s'entêtait à ne rien dire. Cependant, il savait que s'il lui parlait, il lui accorderait encore plus d'importance qu'il ne faisait déjà et que le brun s'attacherait plus encore à lui. Pourtant, comme ses probabilités de survie se réduisaient de jours en jours, il refusait de blesser le brun en lui montrant que lui aussi l'appréciait. Temps que cela ne serait pas nécessaire, il ne le ferait pas.

« Allez, dit quelques chose. Dit mon nom. Ce n'est pas long. Harry, deux syllabes. Ou alors si tu veux plus court dit ''non''. Je suis sûr que tu dois adorer dire ce mot. » reprit le brun les yeux suppliants.

Pour toute réponse, le blond se défit de son emprise et sauta dans l'eau. Il savait que même s'il fuyait le brun pouvait venir le chercher, cependant il préférait tenter l'expérience. Et il eut raison car l'humain ne le suivit pas. Le jour où il revint, il lui parla comme si rien n'était arrivé. Une semaine passa alors, Harry continuant à lui parler et lui sachant qu'il ne pourrait plus s'en passer. Lorsque le sorcier n'était pas là, ses pensées partaient en direction des résultats de son Lapha. Il passait tout son temps dans sa grotte, perdant de plus en plus l'espoir.

Ils étaient alors ''dimanche'', le jour où Harry restait habituellement le plus longtemps. Ce dernier était en train de lui parler de la relation étrange entre Hermione et Victor Krum : « Enfin bref, il m'a interrogé car je suis, apparemment trop proche de ma meilleure amie ! » Il se tut alors et observa fixement le blond : « J'aimerai savoir ton nom. »

Le Sirein secoua la tête et Harry eut l'air blessé.

« Je vois. » Il se releva alors et commença à partir.

Cependant, Draco le retint en lui attrapant le bras. Le sorcier se retourna vers lui en colère et s'exclama : « Cela fait un mois que je viens autant que je le peux, gardant à distance mes amis pour toi. Je sais que je l'ai choisi et que c'est mon entêtement qui t'a fait accepter ma présence. Pour autant, je commençais à stupidement penser que tu appréciais ma présence. Je t'ai raconté à peu près tout ce que je peux te dire. Cependant, tu ne veux même pas me révéler ton prénom. Tu n'es pas muet, tu ris. Donc, tu ne veux pas me parler. Je suis peut-être têtu, mais je sais laisser tomber lorsqu'il apparait que la tâche est vaine, donc je m'en vais. Je suis désolé de t'avoir importuné aussi longtemps. Moi, ça m'a fait du bien ! Maintenant, lâche-moi. » débita rapidement le brun.

Draco comprit que le sorcier ne voulait plus revenir. Il aurait dû en être soulagé, pourtant son cœur se serra et il resserra sa prise sur le bras du brun. Il ne voulait pas être seul. Il lui lança un regard désemparé et céda, voyant que le brun lui ne le ferait pas :

« Tu ne peux décider seul si oui ou non tu arrêtes tes visites. Je t'interdis de choisir à ma place si oui ou non je dois te parler et si oui ou non j'apprécie ta présence. Alors, tu te rassois et tu arrêtes de jouer les imbéciles et les offusqués. »

Harry, estomaqué, ne put que s'exécuter. Finalement, il sourit au blond et déclara : « Je savais que la menace était le moyen le plus efficace pour obtenir ce que l'on veut, mais cela me le démontre ! »

Le blond le fixa un instant avant de reprendre : « La menace ? »

« Oui, tu menaces de faire quelque chose contre quelque chose. C'est une méthode assez vile. Mais bon, quand il faut, il faut. » confessa le brun un peu penaud sous l'œil énervé du blond.

« Il est indigne de s'exercer à des méthodes aussi abjectes. »

« Je sais, mais j'étais un peu désespéré de t'entendre enfin parler. Tu as une belle voix d'ailleurs. »

Le blond le fusilla du regard mais accepta le compliment. Le brun le prit alors dans ses bras, le Sirein boudant encore.

« Allez, fait pas la tête. » supplia-t-il, puis voyant que le blond s'amusait plus qu'autre chose reprit : « Parle-moi de toi. »

Un peu surpris par la demande, le Sirein plongea son regard dans celui vert du brun. Cependant, il ne céda pas. Harry s'amusa alors.

« Je vais essayer de deviner. Tu t'appelles, Alphonse ? »

Draco nia de la tête.

« Louis-Niaque ? »

« Non. »

« Pierre-Arthur ! »

« Non. »

« Edouwarde ? » s'enquit le brun prononçant avec exagération le prénom.

« … »

Draco lui lança une œillade blasé et Harry reprit : « Robertson ? »

« Non plus. »

« Théophillipin ? »

« Cela est impensable ! »

« Alors ? Qu'est-ce ? » s'enquit le brun amusé.

Il inspira alors et se lança : « Je me nomme Draco. »

« Tu avoueras que c'est tout aussi impensable comme prénom. » commenta Harry, mais voyant le regard mauvais que lui lança son vis-à-vis, il se rattrapa : « Mais cela te va très bien. Tu as exactement le même caractère que celui d'un dragon. »

« Je suis le prince des sirènes, prince des créatures de l'eau, je te prierais donc de ne pas me comparer à ces créatures de l'air ! » se vexa-t-il.

« Prince ? Mais, que fais-tu ici ? » se surprit le sorcier.

« Je ne vois pas pour quelle raison je te confirai cela. » dit-il d'un ton hautain.

« Pour la compensation. Je t'ai raconté toute ma vie, tu peux bien me raconter la tienne. Non ? » suggéra Harry.

Le blond soupesa les paroles du sorcier et acquiesça : « Je me nomme Draco, mes parents génétiques sont deux humains. J'ai été aimé à ma naissance, pourtant, lorsqu'ils ont découvert ma vraie nature, quelques semaines plus tard, des écailles commençant à recouvrir mon corps, ils ont décidé de me renier. Cependant, pour préserver les apparences, ils ont choisi d'avoir un autre enfant, pour me cacher aux yeux des autres et le faire passer pour moi, ayant prévenu de ma naissance. N'ayant pas encore révélé mon prénom à d'autres, ils lui en ont donné un autre. Lors de mes cinq ans, ils m'ont jugé assez grand pour survivre avec mes congénères et ils m'ont lancé à l'océan. L'écume m'a sauvé et m'a apporté au roi tout en lui indiquant de faire de moi son seul et unique héritier. »

« Il n'en a pas d'autre ? »

« Non, c'est un Epsilon. Après son passage, le rituel permettant aux sirènes de revivre leur vie de manière à l'observer de façon impartiale et ainsi d'accepter qui l'on est, il a trouvé le Férïara, un lieu créé pour l'accouplement des personnes de notre peuple, de la sirène qu'il aimait et tous deux ont passé la troisième étape du Lapha, un rituel de trois étapes qui suit le passage et qui conduit à l'accouplement. » expliqua lentement Draco alors qu'Harry hochait la tête à ses paroles. « Cependant, une Ondine, jalouse, a enchanté la sirène et elle est tombée amoureuse d'un humain. Après, elle lui a proposé de la faire devenir humaine contre sa voix, cela étant le centre de notre pouvoir. Elle est entrée dans un piège qui se refermait sur elle, car l'humain a aussi été ensorcelé pour aimer une autre personne. Mon père, pour la sauver, est allé chercher ses sœurs pour qu'elle retrouve la raison. Cependant, cela n'a pas marché et elle s'est suicidée, car elle ne pouvait se résoudre à tuer l'humain pour faire cesser le sortilège. Ainsi, elle est devenue écume et lui est resté seul. Il ne peut plus courtiser la moindre autre sirène puisqu'il est déjà allé si loin dans le rituel. Il n'a donc que moi. » expliqua-t-il doucement.

« Leur histoire me rappelle quelque chose… » observa Harry pensif.

Le hocha de la tête et répondit : « L'homme dont on a fait tomber l'écume amoureuse a relaté son histoire, en enjolivant les faits et en oubliant la présence du mon père dans l'histoire. Tu dois la connaître sous le nom de ''petite sirène''. Mon père, comme tu dois t'en douté, est assez vieux. »

« Les sorciers aussi vivent vieux…. » lui fit-il remarquer. « Mais, l'Ondine, qu'est-ce ? »

« Ce sont nos contraires, des créatures aquatiques, des amphibiens de forme humanoïde. Nous ne sommes pas en guerre contre eux, mais ils tentent de prendre notre pouvoir, de faire sombrer le monde aquatique. Ils sont… mauvais. » raconta le Sirein.

« Mauvais ? »

« Oui, nous sommes des êtres purs, lorsque, si cela arrive, nous devenons des êtres de l'eau, nous perdons notre pureté. Cependant, les Ondins sont mauvais. Comment dire ? Nous sommes blancs et eux sont noirs. » tenta Draco.

« D'accords, comme la magie blanche et la magie noir. Ange et démon…. » comprit Harry.

« Tout à fait. » acquiesça le blond.

Un silence se mit en place.

« Et après, comment as-tu été accueilli ? » demanda le brun.

Draco reprit là où il s'était arrêté : « Mon père, Lakan, m'a nommé Irimas. J'ai eu du mal à m'intégrer vu mes origines et mon physique peu atypique, mais finalement mon père m'a assigné un protecteur et précepteur Jazz. J'ai appris tout ce dont j'avais besoin pour survivre seul dans un milieu inconnu. J'ai rencontré d'autres créatures, principalement de la terre. J'ai passé une année entière chez les elfes, là je me suis fait un ami : Aracha qui m'a enseigné comment survivait un être de la terre. C'est grâce à ses enseignements que j'ai pu te sauver. Le jour de ma 182ième lune, j'ai subi le passage. Comme je suis un Omega, un dominé, j'ai dû partir pour mon Férïara. Endroit où je me lierai avec le prétendant, l'Epsilon ou le dominant -comme tu dois le comprendre- qui me trouvera et que je choisirai. Je suis ici pour attendre que vienne un de ces derniers. »

« Et si aucun ne vient ? » s'enquit-il après un moment.

« Si je ne choisis aucun prétendant au cours de mon Lapha, les 26 lunes succédant mon passage, je me transformerai en être de l'eau. Les créatures que tu as déjà rencontrées. »

« Je vois. Mais tu dis que tes parents sont humains, alors pourquoi es-tu un Sirein ? » demanda le brun curieux et inquiet.

« Mes parents m'ont conçu une nuit de pleine lune dans un Férïara, dans les conditions d'accouplements de notre peuple. La magie de la lune et du Férïara ont influencé mon métamorphisme et je suis devenu un Sirein. C'est une punition à l'encontre de mes parents qui ont osé violer un de nos sanctuaires. » confia-t-il.

« Tu as des prétendants ? »

« Non. Je ne sais même pas combien de lunes ont passé depuis mon passage. » annonça-t-il sombrement. Il n'aimait pas y penser.

« Si tu savais la date de ton anniversaire, enfin ta date de naissance, j'aurai pu t'aider, mais… »

« Le 5 juin. » le coupa le Sirein avec espoir.

« Tu es sûr ? » s'enquit Harry alors que le blond acquiesçait. « Alors cela fait 11 mois, puisque nous sommes le 7 Avril. Soit environs 12 lunes. »

« Je vois. » déclara Draco triste et inquiet. Il ne lui restait plus que 14 lunes. Il était ici depuis 4 lunes. Le voyage durait donc 8 lunes. Aucun n'allait le trouver à temps.

Harry enlaça sa taille, le rapprochant de lui et lui caressa les cheveux, comprenant son désarroi. Le blond passa ses bras autour de ses épaules et nicha sa tête dans son cou.

« Je ne veux pas devenir comme elles. » pleura-t-il.

« Tu ne le deviendras pas. Tu es magnifique et sympathique, il y en aura bien un qui viendra. »

« Pour ça il faudrait déjà qu'il me trouve. » cracha le blond tentant de se dégager. Cependant, Harry l'en empêcha.

« Tout ira bien. » le rassura-t-il.

Ils restèrent ainsi un certain temps avant que le Sirein ne s'endorme confortablement installé dans les bras du sorcier. Il ne se réveilla que quelques heures plus tard, le brun le secouant un peu. Il lui sourit et ils se détachèrent l'un de l'autre.

« Je vais devoir y aller. Mercredi, tu me parleras un peu plus de toi et de ton peuple. » engagea-t-il. « A bientôt Draco. »

« Au revoir Harry. » répondit le blond tout en plongeant dans l'eau.

A SUIVRE...

* * *

**_Voilà, j'espère que vous avez aimé et que vous avez eu les réponses à certaines de vos questions._**

**_Dites moi ce que vous en pensée!_**


	5. Chapitre 4 : la débâcle des sentiments

**_Bonjour. Le couple centrale est Harry et Draco donc pour ceux que cela dérange passé votre chemin._**

**_Les personnages ne sont pas à moi, mais à J. K. Rowling._**

**_Je remercie toutes les personnes qui ont reviewer, mis en favoris ou suive cette fiction._**

Pour suivre l'état d'évolution de la fiction, allez sur mon profil.

**_RAR anonyme :_**

**_Rawr : _**_Alors je suis heureuse que tu es tentée le coup même si tu n'avais pas compris. Tu verras, leur histoire va bien évoluer dans ce chapitre. J'espère que tu aimeras la suite. A bientôt._

**_J'espère que vous aimerez._**

**_Bonne lecture._**

_Repère, une lune environs 28 jours._

_Donc un an est environs 13 lunes._

* * *

Chapitre 4 : la débâcle des sentiments.

Le mercredi, Harry ne dit rien, ce fut à Draco de parler de lui. La vie reprit son court, le sorcier découvrant peu à peu le blond et sa vie chez les sirènes. Il apprit au fil des jours à connaître le monde sous-marins comme Draco avait appris à découvrir la vie du sorcier. Cependant, le blond restait évasif quant au détail des habitudes de vie du peuple Sirein. Il remarqua rapidement que le prince était plutôt prétentieux et arrogant tout en étant timide face aux compliments.

Draco avait, lui, confirmé sa suspicion : Harry avait des difficultés à suivre les règlements. Il n'était pas du genre docile. Cela l'amusait grandement. Cependant, à cause de cela, il se demandait si le brun n'allait pas rompre sa promesse de ne rien dire à personne à propos de lui. Il considérait l'humain comme un ami et ce dernier en faisait de même. Pourtant, le brun lui avait accordé quelque chose que lui n'avait pas encore ne serait-ce que pensé à donner au sorcier : sa confiance.

Le lendemain du jour où il se fit cette remarque, Harry arriva. Cependant, il était de mauvaise humeur. Il s'assit avec rage sur la roche, retirant ses chaussures et chaussette et remontant son pantalon. Il mit ses jambes dans l'eau alors que le blond l'observait avec curiosité. Il était rare de voir le brun autant en colère. Il se rapprocha de lui, ne sortant que la tête de l'eau et se plaçant à côté de ses jambes.

« Y-a-t-il un problème ? » s'enquit le Sirein.

Harry lui jeta un regard exaspéré et demanda sur le même ton, accompagné d'une pointe d'ironie :

« Faut-il poser une question aussi stupide ? »

Draco plissa les yeux et se recula positionnant ses bras contre son torse. Il déclara d'une voix cassante :

« Je ne suis pas ton défouloir. Si tu as un problème tu m'en parles mais tu n'es pas blessant et irrespectueux. »

« Arrête de me parler comme si j'étais un gosse ! Arrête avec ce ton si supérieur. Ça me porte sur le système ! » reprit le brun en colère.

« Et bien part si je t'agace autant ! Retourne dans ton château auprès des tiens et laisse-moi ! Ce n'est pas moi qui t'oblige à venir autant ! » rétorqua le blond sèchement.

« Parfait ! C'est ce que je vais faire ! » cracha le brun tout en se relevant.

Le Sirein écarquilla les yeux se rendant compte que l'humain allait vraiment s'en aller. Il ne voulait pas qu'il s'en aille ainsi. De plus, il n'aimait pas éprouver de la rancune à l'égard de quelqu'un. Il se rapprocha rapidement de la roche alors que le brun remettait ses vêtements. Il s'apprêtait à dire quelque chose lorsqu'il entendit un bruit dans les bois.

« HARRY ? » appela une voix féminine.

Le brun poussa un soupire excédé et se tourna vers les fourrées, ignorant le Sirein, tandis que Draco le regardait avec effarement. Le sorcier ne lui lança aucun regard alors qu'il s'écriait :

« Que fais-tu là Hermione ? »

Le Sirein plongea alors dans l'eau tandis qu'une voix résonnait :

« Je te cherchais. Je savais que je te trouverais ici ! »

Le blond n'en n'écouta pas plus et retourna dans sa grotte. L'humain avait conduit une de ses congénères à lui. Une boule le prit à la gorge et il se sentit las. Pour chasser son malaise, il alla nager dans le lac, rencontrer le calamar. L'entendre insulter les humains lui fit le plus grand bien. Finalement, il retourna sur son rocher alors que la nuit était tombée.

Là, il s'attendait presque à trouver un mot du brun. Pourtant il n'y avait rien. Ils se l'étaient dits. Harry ne reviendrait pas. Draco se sentit triste à cette pensée, mais il ne pouvait forcer l'humain à revenir et à ne pas le trahir. Il se rendit alors compte que s'était cela qui lui serrait le cœur. Le sorcier avait brisé sa promesse.

Le blond se sentit en colère. Cependant, il secoua la tête et plongea dans le lac. Il allait devoir changer de grotte. Il n'avait rien dit au sorcier de compromettant pour son peuple. Donc il ne craindrait rien si le brun parlait à ses congénères. Alors qu'il rassemblait ses affaires, Draco se trouva bien bête. Harry l'avait-il réellement trahi ? Ne réagissait-il pas un peu trop fortement ? Il décida d'attendre, attendre si le brun n'allait pas revenir pour s'expliquer. Il y réfléchirait de nouveau dans plusieurs jours et, si le brun n'était toujours pas revenu, il partirait.

Le lendemain, il n'y eu rien. Le brun ne venait jamais ces jours-ci de toute manière. Il passa toute la journée avec le calamar, les insultes répétitives du maître du lac l'amusèrent fortement et ce fut plus léger qu'il rentra à sa grotte. Il ne ressortit même pas pour voir la lune. Un autre jour passa, il était donc ''samedi'' un de ces jours où Harry venait le voir.

Il en fit fi et alla se promener dans le lac. Il passa un moment avec les êtres de l'eau et, lorsqu'il retourna à la grotte, il eut mouvement d'hésitation. Finalement, il alla dans les herbes hautes à proximité du rocher et s'y cacha. Harry était là, penché vers l'avant, observant fixement l'eau, comme s'il pouvait voir à travers. Il était seul et aucun autre humain n'était caché aux alentours. Il renvoyait à Draco la même image que les jours suivant leur rencontre, déterminée. Pourtant, son visage était marqué par l'inquiétude et, le Sirein espérait ne pas se tromper, le regret.

Alors, allant contre tous les enseignements qu'on lui avait donnés, il décida de donner une seconde chance à un humain. Il plongea et ressortit de l'eau pour se trouver face à face avec le sorcier. Ce dernier resta quelques secondes, les yeux écarquillés, et se jeta à l'eau afin de prendre le blond dans ses bras. Draco resta stupéfait un instant avant de rendre son étreinte au brun qui avait niché son nez dans son cou.

Ce dernier releva alors la tête et lui murmura à l'oreille :

« Je suis désolé. Je suis désolé. Je suis vraiment désolé. Je suis un imbécile. J'aurais dû partir plutôt que de laisser Hermione venir ici. J'étais vraiment en colère et te parler n'a rien arrangé. Je suis un crétin. »

Le blond ne put qu'acquiescer à ces paroles, après tout, c'était vrai. Il sentit alors le brun pouffer.

« Je suppose que tu hoches la tête frénétiquement pour m'assurer que je suis le plus grand des imbéciles et non me dire que je suis pardonner. »

« Pourquoi te pardonnerais-je ? » demanda alors soudainement le blond sèchement.

Harry desserra sa prise sur ses épaules et enserra sa taille puis se positionna face à lui. Draco remarqua qu'il avait dû mal à faire des mouvements dans l'eau avec tous ses vêtements. Pourtant il ne l'aida en rien, le soutenant juste assez pour qu'il reste à la surface.

« Je me suis disputé avec Hermione la dernière fois. Elle a dû me suivre pour que l'on ne finisse pas sur une mauvaise note et… »

« La vérité ! » exigea le blond qui depuis le temps savait voir lorsque le brun mentait ou non.

Harry eut un sourire triste et souffla un bon coup.

« Je ne voulais plus venir. Je ne pouvais plus venir. Avec tout ce qu'il se passe, c'était te mettre en danger et mes senti… » débuta Harry honnête.

Cependant, cette franchise fit mal au blond qui s'éloigna du brun rapidement. Mais, le sorcier garda ferme sa prise sur ses hanches et l'obligea à rester à proximité.

Le mal-être de Draco augmenta et il déclara sèchement : « Si tu ne veux plus venir, part ! Tu m'auras obligé à te parler pour rien ! Si tu penses que… »

« C'est pour ça ! » coupa le brun tout en passant une main sur sa joue. « C'est pour ça que je ne voulais plus venir. Je t… Ce que je ressens… » Cependant, il n'arriva pas à prononcer ces pensées.

Le Sirein le foudroya du regard mais le comprit. Harry soupira, ferma les yeux et reprit : « Je pensais que si nous nous disputions, tu ne voudrais plus que je vienne non plus et, comme ça, je n'aurais eu aucun remord à partir pour de bon. Pourtant, Hermione est arrivé et tu as eu l'air si… blessé. » déclara-t-il avec une pointe de douleur dans la voix toute en posant son front contre le sien « Je m'en suis voulu. Hermione ne devait pas venir, je ne le savais pas. Je lui avais un peu décrit l'endroit où je m'entrainais au cas où il y aurait une urgence. »

Draco hocha la tête. Il était vrai qu'il valait mieux, au cas où prévenir quelqu'un de son emplacement. Harry voyant son assentiment sourit faiblement et reprit : « Et elle a considéré ça comme une urgence. C'est avec Ron que je m'étais disputé avant de venir et… Enfin, la dispute a dégénéré et Ron a fini à l'infirmerie après que je sois parti. Ce n'est pas moi qui l'y aie envoyé, mais je me sens tout de même responsable. » expliqua Harry.

Il poussa un soupire, plongeant son regard dans celui argent du blond et reprit : « Enfin bref, c'est de ma faute. Je comprends que tu m'en veuilles énormément et que… tu décides que je n'ai plus le droit de revenir. Cependant, j'aurais pu rester dans mon château, te mettre de côté, mais je n'y suis pas arrivé. Cela ne fait que trois jours, mais à chaque fois que je fermais les yeux, je te voyais, blessé par ma stupidité. Alors oui, je voulais arrêter de venir et que tu saches qu'il ne fallait plus m'attendre, mais je ne le peux pas. Alors j'ai besoin que tu me pardonnes. »

Draco qui n'avait rien dit hocha la tête montrant qu'il avait bien compris ce que l'humain venait de lui répéter trois fois. Ce qui était assez étrange, puisqu'il avait compris la première fois. En tout cas, le blond fut soulagé et satisfait. Il se vangerait, mais le brun ne l'avait pas trahi et il voyait dans ses yeux verts qu'il ne le ferait pas. Il lui avait déclamé ça avec une telle sincérité que le blond ne pouvait en douter.

Alors, il passa ses bras autour de sa nuque et embrassa la joue du brun, comme le faisait son peuple pour se réconcilier. Le sorcier soupira de soulagement et s'enquit avec une pointe d'inquiétude dans la voix :

« Ca veut dire que je suis pardonné ? »

« En effet, les sirènes ne sont pas rancunières. Tu es sincère, alors je te crois et te pardonne. »

Le Sirein avait eu tort de ne pas le croire. Ainsi, Harry gagna la confiance du blond. Il ne l'avait pas trahi et, même, l'avait protégé face aux autres humains en expliquant à tous qu'il s'entrainait vers le rocher, donc qu'il était dangereux d'y aller lorsqu'il y était. Draco décida alors qu'il pouvait se confier au brun, lui révéler les secrets de son peuple ainsi que ses faiblesses. Il ne se serait jamais cru capable de trahir ses amis, sa famille en parlant d'eux au sorcier. Pourtant, il voyait bien que le brun n'avait aucune mauvaise intention, il était simplement curieux. Et le blond savait, maintenant qu'il ne dirait rien. Qu'il ne romprait pas sa parole. Cependant, il fit bien payer au brun son insolence en lui offrant quelques fois des plantes ou des créatures aquatiques.

Le Sirein lui parla donc de la cité des sirènes. Il la décrivit comme le plus majestueux des châteaux, illuminé par les parois elles-mêmes. Il expliqua le déroulement de la vie dans la cité, le rôle des chasseurs, des cueilleurs, des explorateurs, des marchands, des éleveurs. Le rôle du roi, des gardes et des diplomates. Le peuple sirène régissait la vie marine et participait activement à celle des créatures terrestres. Il lui parla longuement des Elfes de la forêt ainsi que des autres créatures qu'il avait rencontrées durant sa vie. Puis il lui parla de Jazz et de sa famille. Des enfants dont ils s'occupaient depuis qu'il avait appris qu'il était un Oméga pour s'entrainer. Finalement, le Sirein, ne lui donna pas l'emplacement d'Atlanta, même si Harry lui avait juré de ne dévoiler à personne tout ce qu'il lui avait révélé.

Ils étaient un dimanche lorsque lui parla de l'écume, sa mère de substitution. Il pleuvait ce jour-là, Harry était sous son parapluie et Draco la tête sur son épaule.

« Mais comment fais-tu pour lui parler ? Je veux dire… Elle est l'écume…Elle ne peut pas parler ! » demanda avec incrédulité le brun.

Le blond eut un rire clair et alors que le sorcier l'observait fixement, il se décida à s'expliquer :

« C'est un don rare que je possède. J'ai la capacité d'écouter l'eau, le vent, la terre et peut-être le feu. Je ne sais pas, je n'en ai jamais vu. » engagea Draco alors que l'humain ouvrait la bouche bêtement. « Toutes les sirènes n'en sont pas capables. Mon père le peut et moi aussi car l'écume nous à donner ce don. Pour lui parce qu'elle l'aime et qu'elle veut pouvoir converser avec lui. Pour moi car elle devait me rassurer le jour où on m'a jeté à la mer alors que je n'étais pas encore un Sirein complet. Elle peut nous reprendre cette capacité si nous n'en sommes plus dignes. Cependant, elle me considère comme son fils comme moi je l'a considère comme ma mère. Alors je ne pense pas qu'elle le fasse. » dit-il avec un sourire rêveur et tendre aux lèvres

« Je vois. Mais tu peux parler à tous… tous les animaux ? Tu m'as dit que tu parlais avec le calamar. » enquilla le brun.

« En effet, je peux le faire. J'évite de m'adresser à des êtres sans raison. Les créatures non magiques ne sont pas doués d'une conscience très grande donc il est difficile de parler avec des mots, des sentiments sont suffisants. Cependant, je préfère m'adresser à eux dans un langage plus complexes puisque certains sont plus intelligents que d'autres. Les serpents tout particulièrement. »

« C'est ce que m'a dit mon parrain. Comme je te l'ai dit, il est animagus donc il parle avec les animaux sous cette forme. »

« Je m'en souviens. » acquiesça Draco. « Tu devrais aussi te demander comment je peux te parler tu sais ? » fit-il remarquer avec amusement.

« Comment ça ? »

« Je viens de loin, très loin. Sachant qu'il m'a fallu huit lunes pour venir ici et que je nage très vite, je ne parle pas la même langue que toi. Les elfes chez lesquels j'ai vécu ne parlaient pas ta langue. » fit-il remarquer avec un air sournois.

Harry fronça les sourcils. Puis il inspira et s'enquit avec agacement et amusement :

« Je suppose qu'il faut que je te le demande pour que tu me le dises. » Il fit une pause incrédule lorsque le blond lui fit un petit sourire mesquin et reprit : « Comment peux-tu me comprendre ? »

Draco détacha alors sa pierre d'opale et la tendit au brun :

« What's this ? »

Le blond ne le comprit pas mais lui montra le collier avec un air entendu.

« Ok ! This is the thing which make you understand me ! Am I right ? »

Le Sirein leva les yeux aux ciels et tendit la main pour récupérer le collier. Il semblerait que le brun soit un peu plus stupide que ce qu'il croyait.

« What's wrong ? »

Draco ne répondit pas à cette question –parce que cela semblait être une question- incompréhensible et récupéra avec force son collier qu'il plaça autour de son cou. Il frappa légèrement le brun au front et s'expliqua face à l'air perdu de celui-ci :

« Je ne comprends pas un traitre mot de ce que tu dis sans ce collier. Il en est de même pour toutes les autres créatures ne parlant pas le Sirein. »

« Oh. Oui, ça semble logique. Désolé. » s'excusa le brun.

Draco secoua la tête, vaincu par l'ingénuité du sorcier qui lui fit un grand sourire avant de lui frapper l'épaule.

« Je ne suis pas stupide. »

Le Sirein haussa les épaules, massant celle douloureuse.

« Si tu le dis. » concéda le blond.

Ils continuèrent de se taquiner ainsi un petit moment, jusqu'à ce que le brun ne reparte.

Tandis que le blond se confiait et racontait qui il était, Harry continuait à lui parler de ses journées. Elles étaient bien plus remplies que celles du blond, qui trouvait que sa vie était bien tranquille et monotone face à celle du sorcier. Au bous d'un certain temps, Harry et Draco finirent par tout savoir l'un sur l'autre. Même si une part d'ombre restait dans l'histoire du blond. Ce dernier refusait en effet de parler de sa vie avant sa rencontre avec l'écume plus en détails, ou de la coutume des 26 lunes après le passage. Harry, lui, lui avait tout révélé, préférant se confier. Cependant, le blond connaissait parfaitement le monde du brun, tout comme ce dernier savait tout du sien.

Pourtant, Draco remarquait bien que son silence au sujet du rituel agaçait l'humain. Ce qui le frappa le plus fut quand pour la énième fois, un dimanche, trois semaines après qu'il ait commencé à lui parler, il lui demanda :

« Tu n'as toujours aucun prétendant ? »

« Aucun. » nia le blond alors qu'il observait plus en détail le vif d'or qu'Harry avait réussi à amener.

Comme à chaque fois, sa réponse était courte pour montrer au brun qu'il souhaitait changer de sujet. Pourtant, pour une fois, ce dernier répéta :

« Tu en es certain ? »

« Oui ! » s'exclama Draco agacé, tournant sa tête vers lui. « Je le saurais si un autre Sirein était dans ce lac. Je pense que je te l'aurai dit aussi. »

Sa réponse ne sembla pas plaire à l'humain dont le visage se ferma. Draco, bien qu'il connaisse assez bien le caractère de l'homme, trouva la réaction étrange. Il tendit sa main pour le toucher cependant, le sorcier se recula. Il ne comprit pas ce mouvement. Cependant, ce fait énerva le blond qui le frappa au visage. Sur le coup, le brun sembla tout aussi perdu que lui et assez mortifié. Le Sirein regretta un instant son geste, cependant le regard énervé que lui envoya Harry lui retira tout remord.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a pris ? » s'enquit le brun alors qu'il se massait sa joue.

Draco leva le nez et planta ses yeux dans les siens.

« Je n'apprécie pas ton attitude ! » déclara le blond d'un air aristocratique.

« Si je te frappais à chaque fois que ton attitude me déplaisait, tu serrais déjà mort et enterré. » répondit assez sèchement l'humain.

Draco le fusilla du regard et le brun soutint ce dernier quelques instants. Finalement, le Sirein inspira et oublia la réplique de l'homme pour s'expliquer.

« Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu m'en veux à ce point de ne pas avoir de prétendant. Si quelqu'un devrait en être outré c'est bien moi ! »

« Mais moi je… » commença à déclarer furieusement l'humain, mais sous le regard inquisiteur du blond, il se tut, le rouge au joue. De colère, soupçonna Draco. « J'aimerai que tu m'en dises plus sur le rituel… »

« Non. » répliqua catégoriquement le Sirein.

Il ne pouvait pas lui en parler. Il ne se sentait pas le courage d'outre passer les lois. Il ne voulait plus y penser et la conversation avec le brun commençait à l'agacer. Alors, rageusement, Harry se leva et partit, laissant au blond une boule dans la gorge et un vif d'or tournoyant autour de lui. Il passa tout le reste de la journée et de la nuit à se demander ce qu'il avait fait de mal. Parce qu'il ne voulait pas être seul, parce que sans Harry il aurait plus de mal à oublier. Parce qu'il lui manquerait. Alors il attendit avec impatience le lendemain et l'humain revint, sous le regard soulagé du Sirein.

« Je suis désolé. » commença Draco dès que l'adolescent fut à porter de voix.

Le brun le regarda curieusement et s'enquit : « De quoi ? »

« Je ne sais pas. Tu m'en veux et je ne sais pas pourquoi. Je ne peux pas te parler du rituel, je n'en ai pas le droit. Alors…. »

« D'accord. » le coupa Harry.

Il s'installa à côté de lui, plus proche qu'auparavant, et lui parla de Skeeters qui était en fait une animagus, tout en récupérant le vif d'or. Draco l'écouta et s'amusa de ses paroles. A partir de cette journée, le sorcier ne reparla plus du rituel et le blond en fut soulagé. Cependant, il devint plus tactile, prenant tout prétexte pour toucher le Sirein ou le prendre dans ses bras. Draco ne s'en inquiétait guère, appréciant assez. Il n'aimait pas particulièrement la proximité des autres, mais la présence du brun était un peu comme celle de Jazz ou de l'écume, apaisante. Ses gestes étaient assez indécis et réservés, alors il se laissait faire.

Le temps se réchauffait et deux semaines plus tard, un samedi, Draco ne retrouva pas le brun sur la roche, mais dans l'eau, en ''maillot de bain.'' Il l'observa un instant curieux. Le maillot était d'un rouge vif. La couleur lui fit penser à son père donc les écailles étaient aussi étincelantes. Il secoua la tête et s'enquit :

« Que fais-tu dans le lac ? »

« Je me rafraichis. A vrai dire, il fait plutôt bon et je me disais que nous pourrions aller nager. »

Draco le fixa un instant, jugeant la capacité du brun à le suivre mais accepta finalement. Ils n'allèrent pas bien vite, restant la plus part du temps à la surface. Pourtant, le blond appréciait de s'amusait avec l'humain dans l'eau,nageant ensemble, comme il l'aurait fait avec un autre Sirein. Ils tombèrent alors sur un groupe de Strangulos. Il fit signe à Harry de ne pas bouger car il voulait en profiter pour se ravitailler. Cependant, le brun n'en fit qu'à sa tête et continua. Les créatures l'attaquèrent alors, cependant, le sorcier les neutralisa grâce à sa baguette.

Le Sirein resta un instant interdit devant le spectacle, une dizaine de Strangulos tombant vers le fond. Il se reprit rapidement et les récupéra tandis que le brun remontait à la surface. Il le rejoignit rapidement et s'enquit :

« Qu'as-tu fait ? »

« Je leur ai lancé un sort que j'ai appris récemment. Cela les empêche de bouger et de respirer. Ils meurent donc. C'est utilisé contre les créatures aquatiques féroces. » déclara le brun avec un étrange sourire.

« C'était une vengeance ? » s'enquit alors le blond assez amusé par le comportement de son vis-à-vis.

« On peut dire ça. » acquiesça le brun. « Je voulais être sûr de pouvoir me défendre contre ces créatures si jamais je venais à les rencontrer de nouveau. »

Ils continuèrent leur escapade puis retournèrent au rocher. Là, Harry s'excusa car il devait réellement s'entrainer. Draco l'observa faire assez amusé et l'aida même lorsqu'il devait viser des cibles en mouvement. Il utilisait pour cela des algues telles des fouets. Le brun repartit alors et le blond l'observa étrangement tandis qu'il disparaissait dans les bois. Le sorcier l'impressionnait et un problème vint le tracasser. Son cœur battait fort, trop fort.

Le soir, il repensa à sa rencontre de l'après-midi. Il cherchait ce qui le dérangeait, pourquoi il avait cette impression étrange. Finalement, alors que la lune commençait à décroitre dans le ciel, il trouva. Il voyait en Harry le male dominant qui lui conviendrait. C'était une idée stupide. Harry ne le verrait jamais ainsi et ne deviendrait jamais un de ses prétendants. Il lui avait avoué avoir un faible pour une fille de son année. Pourtant, le brun possédait tous les critères qu'il recherchait dans un compagnon potentiel. Le rouge s'empara de ses joues à cet instant et il décida d'oublier ce fait.

Cependant, depuis ce jour, le regard de Draco sur Harry changea. Et, à chaque fois qu'il retournait nager ensemble, le brun montrait sa capacité à se débrouiller dans le milieu aquatique. Chaque fois, les sentiments que le blond éprouvait pour le sorcier se renforçaient. Rapidement, ils arrêtèrent de se prêter à cette activité, Harry devant s'entrainer davantage. Le blond l'observait avec admiration et l'aidait autant qu'il le pouvait.

Et chaque soir, il se disait qu'il l'aimait. Pourtant, il se refusait à en parler au principal concerné. Il s'était avoué ses sentiments, mais le dire au brun était une toute autre chose. Alors il gardait ses pensées pour lui, heureux de ne pas rester seul, attendant de se transformer en monstre. Il lui restait certes plus de 13 lunes, pourtant, il savait qu'aucun ne le trouverait. La plus part arrivait, en effet, moins d'une lune et demie après l'Oméga. Ainsi cinq lunes après, il n'y avait que peu de chance qu'un Epsilon le trouve. De plus, dorénavant, il n'accepterait que le brun car c'était vers lui que son cœur penchait. Alors, lorsqu'Harry n'était pas là, il profitait de la vie dans le lac, se rapprochant des habitants d'autant plus.

A SUIVRE…

* * *

_**Voilà, j'espère que vous avez aimé et me direz ce que vous en pensées. A dans dix jours !**_


	6. Chapitre 5 : L'amour est un sentiment ép

**_Bonjour. Le couple centrale est Harry et Draco donc pour ceux que cela dérange passé votre chemin._**

**_Les personnages ne sont pas à moi, mais à J. K. Rowling._**

**_Je remercie toutes les personnes qui ont reviewer, mis en favoris ou suive cette fiction._**

Pour suivre l'état d'évolution de la fiction, allez sur mon profil.

**_J'espère que vous aimerez._**

**_Bonne lecture._**

_Repère, une lune environs 28 jours._

_Donc un an est environs 13 lunes._

* * *

CHAPITRE 5 : L'amour est un sentiment éphémère mais permanant

Ils étaient maintenant en juin. Ils étaient un ''lundi'', jour où Harry ne venait pas le voir. C'était une nuit de pleine lune et le blond était allongé sur son rocher, ne dérogeant pas à ses habitudes. Pourtant, cette nuit-là, un bruit le dérangea. Il tourna rapidement la tête vers la forêt mais n'aperçut personne. Il pensa s'être trompé et observa de nouveau le ciel étoilé, cherchant à mettre en application les enseignements des centaures. Pourtant le blond n'était pas doué, il préféra donc contempler l'astre que parler avec. De nouveau un bruit le fit se redresser et retourner brusquement. Cependant, cette fois-ci, il vit quelque chose bouger. De peur qu'il s'agisse d'un humain, il plongea dans le lac.

Néanmoins, contre toute attente, il n'atteignit jamais l'eau, des bras musclés enserrant sa taille et le collant à un torse chaud. Il tenta de se débattre mais une voix bien connu le fit se détendre : « Tout va bien, ce n'est que moi ! »

Le blond se retourna alors et prit l'intrus dans ses bras avant de se retirer et de demander : « Pourquoi es-tu là ? Tu ne viens jamais d'habitude. »

Harry lui sourit et répondit sur le ton de l'évidence : « C'est ton anniversaire ! »

« Et alors ? » s'enquit le Sirein confus face au regard ébahi du brun.

« Comment ça ''et alors ?'' ? Ah ! Je vois. » comprit-il alors qu'il bougeait les mains et hochait de la tête. « Chez les humains, nous offrons un cadeau à la personne lors de son anniversaire. » expliqua-t-il tout en farfouillant dans sa cape. « Donc… » reprit-il avec entrain tout en sorte un petit écrin et en le tendant au blond. « Voilà ! »

Ce dernier le dévisagea un instant avant de prendre un air triste et en colère à la fois, ce qui surprit Harry. « C'est une blague ? » s'enquit-il sèchement.

« Qu.. ? Non. Je pensais te faire plaisir ! » se défendit le brun, ne comprenant plus rien.

Constatant cela, Draco consentit à s'expliquer : « Pour mon peuple, on n'offre de présent que durant une période bien précise de la vie. Durant le Lapha » débuta-t-il et voyant que le brun commençait à comprendre, il enquilla : « Seuls les Epsilons offrent les cadeaux et seuls les Omégas les reçoivent. »

« Oh putain ! » souffla Harry et le blond acquiesça : « Je… C'est la deuxième épreuve, tu dois accepter leur cadeau. »

« En effet, la première épreuve, ils doivent me trouver. La deuxième, m'offrir quelque chose que j'accepte. La troisième, me séduire, si ce n'est déjà fait. S'en suit l'accouplement qui se fait la nuit de pleine lune qui suit. Personne n'y échappe si les trois premières conditions sont vérifiées. Enfin, sauf si l'un des deux ne meurt avant, comme dans le cas de mes parents. » consentit à expliquer le blond car il savait que sinon, l'humain ne lâcherait pas l'affaire.

Cependant, vu son air déterminé, il ne sembla pas vouloir se contenter de cette explication.

« Je vois, mais je n'ai pas rempli la première condition… Tu m'as dit que je n'étais pas un prétendant. » remarqua le brun.

« Tu m'as trouvé, même si tu ne me cherchais pas à la base. » rétorqua le blond tout en complétant : « Et puis je n'ai jamais dit ça »

« Si, tu l'as dit. Je considère le fait que tu nies avoir un prétendant comme une explication au fait que je n'en sois pas un. » répliqua Harry le regardant fixement.

« Certes, j'ai dit cela. » concéda le blond amer.

« Alors il n'y a pas de problème. » déclara le brun avec un grand sourire.

« Parce que tu ne me semblais pas vouloir en devenir un ! Si tu me l'offre, tu le deviendras automatiquement ! » s'emporta presque le blond.

« Ce n'est pas un problème. » s'exclama Harry un peu amer, ne montrant cependant aucune expression, baisant les yeux sur le paquet.

« Mais… » la protestation du blond sonna très faible à ses oreilles, pourtant le brun sembla la prendre de plein fouet.

« Si tu ne veux pas de moi comme prétendant, je peux le laisser tomber dans le lac et tu iras le chercher. Mais de toute façon, même si je te l'offre, tu ne tomberas pas sous mon charme si tu me rejette à ce point. Donc il n'y aura pas de problème. Je ne serais qu'un prétendant annexe, sans intérêt pour toi. » annonça le sorcier sur le ton de la constatation, le visage toujours fermé, les yeux irrémédiablement fixé sur le coffret.

Cependant, le blond nia de la tête avec un regard désabusé et déclara légèrement agacé et tendu : « Tu m'as déjà séduit, Harry. »

Face à la révélation, le brun releva rapidement la tête, ouvrit de grand yeux surpris et resta bouche bée de longues secondes, le Sirein étant lui aussi surpris de sa franchise. Draco vit bien que l'idée d'être le prétendant qu'il attendait temps ne plaisait pas trop au sorcier. Il attendit un instant, espérant se tromper sur la signification de son silence.

Finalement, le blond, lâche et inquiet, se décida à faire bouger les choses et déclara : « Je comprendrai que tu ne reviennes plus. Au revoir Harry. »

Puis il sauta à l'eau, fuyant la réaction du brun. Ceci étant s'en compter sur les réflexes de l'attrapeur qui, de nouveau, le tira à lui. Cependant, cette fois-ci, il le garda contre son torse, sa tête niché dans sa nuque, humant son odeur. Draco était figé, il ne savait que faire et ne comprenait pas la réaction de l'humain.

Ce dernier inspira une seconde fois et s'enquit, posant son menton sur son épaule, lui soufflant dans le cou : « Que se passera-t-il si tu acceptes mon présent ? »

« Et bien… » commença le blond surpris par la question. « A la prochaine pleine lune, nous nous unirons dans le Férïara. Ainsi, nous serons liés. Comment t'expliquer le concept ? Si j'ai bien compris vos coutumes, nous serons comme mariés. Cependant, le lien est incassable et aucun de nous deux ne pourra tromper l'autre. Il y a des avantages comme des inconvénients. Par exemple… » expliqua Draco.

« Tu m'aimes ? » le coupa Harry alors qu'il hochait la tête, montrant qu'il avait compris le principe.

« Oui. » acquiesça le blond heureux de ne pas avoir le brun en face de lui car il rougissait très –trop- fortement.

Le sorcier resta pensif un moment puis déclara : « Je vois…. » dit-il pensif. « Qu'est-ce que cela fait d'aimer ? » s'enquit-il d'une voix neutre.

« Et bien… Tu es heureux lorsque tu vois la personne. Tu aimes parler avec cette dernière, tu ne t'ennuis jamais. Tu aimes son caractère, sa manière d'être. Tu connais ses défauts ainsi que ses qualités, cependant tous tournent à la qualité sur cette personne. Lorsque tu y penses, tu ne pourrais pas vivre loin de cette personne. Tu veux la voir sourire, être là pour l'aider à chaque instant de sa vie. Bien évidemment, tu la trouve belle. Tu veux toucher cette personne, la connaitre aussi bien intimement que tu te connais toi-même. Tu veux faire partie de son monde et ne plus jamais en repartir. » expliqua un peu maladroitement Draco tout en pensant à ce qu'il ressentait lorsqu'il était avec le brun.

Ce dernier sembla s'en contenter car il hocha la tête, sourit et dit : « Alors nous sommes d'accords. »

Draco se retourna rapidement et s'enquit : « Comment ça ? »

« Tu sais, comme tu es un Sirein, j'avais peur que pour toi, l'amour ne soit pas vraiment le même chose que pour moi. »

Le blond le fusilla du regard avant de répondre avec verve : « Parce que pour toi un être mi-…. »

« Je t'aime. » le coupa le brun avec un sourire.

Draco perdit ses mots et ouvrit la bouche stupidement. Puis il se retourna. De nouveau, un silence prit place et, doucement, Harry tendit le petit écrin bleu vers le Sirein qui le fixa une boule à la gorge.

« Tu es sûr ? Parce que ce n'est pas vraiment dans tes coutumes. Vous vous liez bien plus tard et je ne voudrais pas…. »

« Draco… » tenta en vain de le couper le brun.

« Non. Tu ne comprends pas… Je ne peux pas t'imposer ça, je… » continua Draco tout en se défaisant de la prise du brun et lui faisant face.

« Mais je t'aime ! » protesta le brun.

« Ce n'est pas suffisant ! » cria à son tour le Sirein.

Il eut alors le souffle court et un silence prit place. Harry le regarda avec stupéfaction.

« Comment ça ? Je ne vois pas… »

« Chez vous, ce n'est pas la même chose…. Je veux dire, c'est irréversible…. Tu… Un humain ne peut décider de se lier si tôt dans sa vie… » expliqua Draco faiblement tout en détournant la tête.

« Tu n'as pas confiance en moi. » comprit alors le brun.

« Non…. Ce n'est pas ça…. J'ai…. Je te crois, je sais que tu es sincère, mais….Je ne peux pas te faire ça. » acheva le blond comme si ses arguments étaient solides.

Harry l'observa un instant avant de poser ses mains sur les joues du blond, l'obligeant ainsi à le regarder.

« Je le veux…. Je veux être avec toi, pour la vie. » précisa-t-il tout en caressant sa peau avec son pouce.

« Tu peux arrêter de m'aimer. Pas moi. C'est trop tôt pour t'engager ainsi… Je suis une créature magique, un male qui plus est… » argumenta le blond tout en soupirant.

« Ça je le savais déjà. J'accepte toutes les conséquences que cela pourra avoir. Je sais que pour une sirène, il n'y a qu'un seul amour, et que chez les humains, c'est un peu plus frivole. Cependant, je ne regretterais rien et je suis persuadé que ce que j'éprouve pour toi ne changera pas. »

« Tu es un idiot, Harry Potter. » fit remarquer le blond avec hauteur.

« Un idiot qui sait que s'il laisse passer cette chance, il perdra et la personne qu'il aime et tout envie de continuer de vivre. » reprit-il avec sérieux.

« Je crois qu'il faut que je reconnaisse ma défaite. » soupira le blond avec un petit sourire en coin. « Mais je continue de penser que tu n'es qu'un inconscient qui finira par…. »

« Prend-le et tait-toi ! » s'amusa Harry, tout en le coupant et en le reprenant dans ses bras.

« Je ne te permets pas de m'ordonner quoi que ce soit Harry Potter ! » dit-il, offusqué.

Cependant il s'effectua après ces paroles et ouvrit la boite. Là reposait un petit collier fait d'un métal gris dont le pendentif représentait un dragon avec l'œil de la couleur des yeux d'Harry.

« C'est de l'or blanc et le pierre est une émeraude. Ne t'inquiète pas, cela ne s'abimera pas aux contacts de l'eau. »

Le blond acquiesça et le brun lui mit le pendentif, ce dernier tombant un peu plus bas que sa pierre d'opale. Son étreinte sur sa taille se desserra alors et un faisceau de lumière vint les entourer. Le sorcier observa le phénomène avec admiration, jusqu'à ce que le faisceau ne reparte, se dirigeant vers la lune. Il fit alors un sourire au blond qui le lui rendit.

« Cela signe-t-il que les trois étapes sont validées ? » s'enquit-il souriant.

Le blond hocha la tête, n'en revenant. Il allait se lier avec l'humain. Il allait sûrement être renié maintenant qu'il y pensait. Cependant, il était heureux et fier. Ainsi, il préférait suivre sa voix plutôt que se plier à des règles stupides. Il était le prince, il aurait dû se lier à un Sirein. Il roula des yeux constatant qu'il aimait vraiment le sorcier. Il releva alors les yeux vers le brun qui observait sa ''montre''.

Il soupira alors et murmura au blond : « Je vais devoir y aller, mais je ne sais pas quand je reviendrai, la troisième épreuve étant dans peu de temps. »

Draco acquiesça et se souvint : « Je ne serai pas là un jour durant le mois, mais le calamar ne m'a pas dit quand. »

Le sorcier curieux s'enquit : « Où vas-tu ? »

Le blond lui expliqua donc la réunion et le brun eut une requête que le Sirein accepta. Sur ces paroles, ils se souhaitèrent de se revoir le plus tôt possible et Harry se pencha vers Draco afin de poser ses lèvres sur les siennes. Ce geste surprit le blond qui répondit cependant au baiser avec joie et inexpérience. Le sorcier se releva alors et repartit murmurant un « A bientôt » à son futur lié. Le Sirein resta un certain temps à observer la forêt où le brun était repartit muni de sa cape d'invisibilité et plongea.

Ils ne se virent pas pendant les deux semaines qui suivirent, Harry laissant de temps en temps des mots sur la roche alors que le blond était absent, chassant, cueillant ou discutant avec le calamar. Ainsi, Draco apprit le meurtre de Croupton et le thème de la troisième épreuve : le labyrinthe. En retour le blond laissait des algues pour lui signifier qu'il avait bien eu ses missives, clin d'œil à leurs premières rencontres.

Puis vint le jour où Draco alla rencontrer les créatures des environs. Ce jour-là, il se dirigea vers le repère du calamar, comme ils l'avaient précédemment convenu. Criaji le conduisit vers l'amont du lac, là où il devenait rivière. Ils rencontrèrent au passage un bateau humain, qu'ils contournèrent silencieusement. Ils continuèrent leur chemin un long moment et arrivèrent devant une cascade. Le blond admira avec attention les alentours. Les arbres lui cachaient le ciel et leurs couleurs se reflétaient sur l'eau. Le doux bruit de la cascade raisonnait en écho dans la verdure et une petite pleine encadrait l'eau. Là, il vit des lapins, des renards, et de nombreux autres représentants de la population non-magique de la forêt. De l'autre côté, se tenait des licornes, des centaures, des acromentules, tous par nombre de deux.

Le calamar représentait avec lui-même, les créatures de l'eau alors qu'un hippogriffe et un sombrale représentaient ceux de l'air. Le premier des deux centaures s'avança vers lui :

« Aroua Sirein. »

« Aroua centaure. Par la grâce de la lune, je vous remercie de m'accueillir à cette rencontre. » déclara le blond en s'inclinant.

Le centaure le salua et se retira pour accueillir le calamar. Puis, le conseil débuta. Le centaure expliqua et régla les divers conflits qui opposaient les habitants de la forêt. Ceci dura de longues heures. Puis la nuit tombée, le sombral posa une requête :

« Une humaine du nom de Luna Lovegood est devenue l'amie de notre peuple. Nous demandons à la population de la forêt de la laisser en paix. »

« A-t-elle des réactions dangereuses pour nos peuples ? » s'enquit la licorne.

« Non, elle serait plutôt bénéfique. »

« Alors nous acceptons. » termina le centaure.

D'autre requête furent exposé, puis alors que le soleil était déjà haut, le maître de cérémonie aborda enfin le sujet qui agaçait le calamar.

« Les humains sont venus voir Firenze, notre représentant, qui vit à l'écart, répudié par certain des nôtres. Dumbledore, le chef du château lui a expliqué que ce qui était arrivé cette année était exceptionnel et non de son fait, car d'autres sorciers, étrangers, étaient venus passer l'année ici sans son consentement mais avec celui du conseil régissant l'école. Nous lui avons demandé en quelles circonstances, mais il ne nous a pas donné la réponse préférant nous demandé pardon. Firenze a montré notre énervement face à la condition de vie des dragons que nous avons rencontré au début de l'année. Pour autant, l'homme ne s'est pas excusé, ne semblant pas nous comprendre. »

« Nous devrions chasser les humains. Depuis le début de l'année, ils n'ont aucun respect pour nous. » engagea le calamar.

« Pourrais-je dire quelque chose ? » s'enquit Draco, trouvant que le moment était parfait pour réaliser la demande d'Harry. Il attendit que le centaure acquiesce avant de reprendre : « Depuis mon arrivé sur vos terres, j'ai rencontré un humain. »

Les habitants de la terre l'écoutèrent curieux tandis que le calamar se renfrognait. Il semblait ne vraiment pas accepter ce fait, pourtant le blond reprit.

« Ce dernier m'a expliqué que des élèves de deux autres écoles de magie étaient venus afin de participer à un tournois inter-école. Ce tournoi est une coutume des sorciers, nous ne pouvons donc pas leur en tenir rigueur. L'humain est un des participants au tournoi et m'a demandé de vous présenter ses excuses pour le dragon qu'il a affronté durant la première épreuve. Cependant, il n'avait pas d'autres choix que de le blesser car sinon, il risquait de mourir. Il lui souhaite cependant un bon rétablissement. »

« Nous le lui transmettrons. » acquiesça l'hippogriffe.

Draco hocha la tête et le centaure reprit à son encontre : « Quel est le nom de cet humain ? »

« Je ne pense pas que cela soit prudent de vous le dire. Il ne veut pas que quiconque sache que nous nous rencontrons. »

« Nous ne dirons rien aux humains. » expliqua le centaure alors que tous confirmaient ses propos.

« Il se nomme Harry Potter. » lâcha finalement Draco.

« Harry Potter est connu de beaucoup d'entre nous. » répondit une licorne.

« Nous ne l'attaquerons plus. » rajouta l'acromentule voyant le regard insistant du blond sur eux. « Si tu le côtois, il doit être un de tes prétendants. »

« Il l'est et je l'ai choisi. » acquiesça le blond alors que les acromentules hochaient de la tête.

« Firenze a rencontré ce jeune humain. » reprit le centaure. « Nous acceptons ses excuses comme excuses du peuple humain. Maître du lac, nous ne pouvons repousser les humains lorsque certains nous montrent reconnaissance, même si je suis de votre avis. Quelqu'un a-t-il d'autres remarques ? » s'enquit-il, cependant tous secouèrent la tête et il termina : « Le conseil est dorénavant terminé. »

« Nous vous souhaitons une bonne lune, prince sirène. » le salua un sombral.

« Je vous remercie. J'espère que votre nuit sera fructueuse. »

L'animal repartit. Une licorne vint alors le voir et déclara :

« Le jeune Harry Potter a défendu notre peuple. Vous lui expliquerez notre reconnaissance. Il est trop dangereux pour nous de nous approcher du château. »

« Je comprends, je le ferais. » acquiesça Draco alors que la licorne passa sa langue sur son front et qu'elle lui confiait un de ses crins.

Le blond s'en saisit et la salua. La licorne se retira. Le centaure arriva ensuite et se posta devant le Sirein.

« Vous êtes un bon prince, Sirein. Vous avez fait preuve d'impartialité et de logique. Merci, il est difficile de calmer le maître du lac. »

« Je vous en prie. »

« Bonne lune. Que les étoiles guident vos décisions. Cette journée sera plus qu'importante pour vous. »

« Merci. Bonne lune, que les étoiles vous protègent. »

Alors, le centaure se retira. Il remarqua que le calamar repartait. Il salua donc les autres créatures de la terre et s'élança à sa poursuite.

« Vous et votre humain ! » s'énerva Criaji.

« Vous ne pouvez mettre tous les humains dans la même anémone. Certains sont stupides, d'autres cherchent à nous comprendre. »

« Je vois… Cela ne m'empêche pas de ne pas les aimer. »

Le blond eut un sourire désabusé face à cette mauvaise foi évidente. Finalement, il se mit à nager à la surface pour pouvoir se repérer et retourner à la cascade, seul. Il prit plusieurs points de repère à l'extérieur et à l'intérieur de l'eau. Cependant, à un détour de la rivière, il aperçut deux humains. Il vit que le château était beaucoup plus proche que lorsqu'il était dans le lac. Il allait pour se cacher dans l'eau lorsqu'il vit que l'un des humains était Harry et que l'autre le malmenait. Il sembla que le brun le vit car il stoppa sa marche mais le deuxième homme, que Draco identifia comme le professeur Maugrey, le tira à lui.

Le calamar, l'ayant rejoint, inquiet de ne pas le voir derrière lui, aperçut alors les deux humains et les attaqua.

« Que faites-vous ? » s'inquiéta le blond.

« Cet homme, je l'ai déjà vu s'attaquer au lac. Je ne le supporte plus. Il volait des plantes et tuait des êtres non pas pour sa survie, mais pour son plaisir personnel. Il était accompagné de ce satané rat-homme. »

« Un rat-homme, vous êtes sûr ? » s'enquit le blond tandis que le calamar continuait de jouer avec les humains qui tentaient de se défendre.

« Oui. »

« Alors attrapez l'homme d'une de vos tentacules et son bâton de bois d'une autre. » conseilla-t-il alors qu'il remontait à la surface.

Le calamar s'effectua, fut heureux d'arrêter de se prendre des sorts dans les pattes et s'acharna sur le pauvre homme, alors que l'élève tentait de les détacher de son emprise. Agacé, il allait pour le balancer contre un arbre, lorsque le Sirein appela :

« HARRY ! »

Le brun releva la tête vers lui mais ne bougea pas. Draco soupira : « Harry, vient. S'il te plait ! » dépêcha le blond.

Le sorcier se dirigea vers lui criant : « Mais… le professeur… Fait-lui le lâcher. »

« D'accord, mais vient ! »

Le brun s'immergea donc dans l'eau et le rejoignit, observant son professeur se débattre. Le blond plongea et calma le calamar, ce dernier lâcha l'homme qui se précipita sur sa baguette. Criaji s'en alla, en râlant, même si soulagé et détendu. Le professeur avisa Harry dans le lac et lui envoya un sortilège, alors que le brun semblait perdu. Cependant, le sorcier l'évita grâce à Draco qui le tira dans l'eau. Il lui glissa à l'oreille :

« Inspire par la bouche et expire par le nez. »

Le brun le regarda comme s'il était stupide et le Sirein posa ses lèvres sur les siennes, soufflant dans sa bouche. Le brun inspira par reflexe surpris de ne pas s'intoxiquer. Il fit ce que le blond lui avait demandé et ils restèrent sous un l'eau un certain temps. De peur que le professeur soit toujours à l'extérieur, Draco mena Harry au Férïara, seul endroit qu'il savait sûr.

Arrivé, le brun se détacha du blond, un air incrédule et colérique gravé sur le visage.

« C'était quoi ça ? » cria-t-il presque.

« L'air que j'expire est le même que celui dont tu as besoin pour vivre, et inversement. » expliqua Draco, dédaigneux, n'appréciant de toute évidence pas la réaction de son vis-à-vis. « C'est un système de respiration identique aux plantes et c'est comme cela que les sirènes entrainent les hommes en profondeur. »

« Pas ça ! » s'énerva-t-il alors qu'il nageait vers la roche. « Comment as-tu pu laisser le calamar attaquer le professeur ?! »

Le blond le fusilla du regard alors qu'Harry s'asseyait sur le rebord du trou d'eau, près de ses affaires. Il renifla et sa langue claqua.

« Cet homme parlementait avec l'homme qui peut se transformer en rat. Il a de nombreuse fois attaqué le lac, il est normal que le calamar lui fasse payer ! »

Le brun resta un moment abasourdi et répéta perdu : « Pettigrew ? »

Il marqua une pause avant qu'il n'analyse la situation et soudain son visage afficha sa colère.

« Tu l'as vu et ne m'a rien dit ? » reprit-il furieux.

« Non ! » se scandalisa le blond tout en le regardant comme s'il était la personne la plus stupide de l'univers. « C'est Criaji qui l'a vu. »

« Le professeur et Pettigrew, ensemble ? » récapitula le sorcier toujours sceptique. « Cela expliquerait pourquoi il me lançait des sortilèges. »

Harry le croyait. Stupidement, le Sirein en fut soulagé. Puis, il remarqua que le brun était couvert de sang sec et il se rapprocha de lui inquiet. Il l'étudia un instant et, voyant que le sorcier n'avait rien de grave, s'enquit : « Que s'est-il passé ? Pourquoi es-tu dans un état aussi déplorable. »

« J'ai participé à la troisième épreuve. » répondit le brun avec un sourire désabusé et sans enthousiasme.

« Oh ! Et qui a gagné ? » s'enquit le blond peu intéressé mais tentant d'obtenir des informations supplémentaires. « Pas toi apparemment. »

« Oh si ! J'ai gagné. » répondit Harry amer alors que ces yeux se brouillaient de larmes. « Je suis parvenu à la coupe et avec Cédric, nous l'avons saisi ensemble. Cependant, c'était un Portauloin pour le cimetière de mon rêve. » expliqua-t-il alors que le blond se rappelait de ce qu'il lui avait raconté. « Là, j'ai vu Pettigrew tuer Cédric. Il m'a alors attaché à une tombe et à faire renaître Voldemort. Puis il a appelé ses mangemorts et j'en connaissais certains. Il a alors voulu un duel pour me tuer et j'ai vu les fantômes de mes parents, de Cédric et d'un autre homme venir m'aider. J'ai ramené le corps de Cédric. Son père… son père était dévasté. Je… c'est ma faute, c'est moi qui ait proposé à Cédric d'attraper la coupe ensemble. » pleura-t-il alors que Draco venait se positionner entre ses jambes et enserrer sa taille de ses bras, collant sa joue contre son torse.

Le brun l'enlaça en retour et nicha son visage dans ses cheveux. Il continua de se lamenter durant quelques secondes tandis que le blond lui caressait le dos. Puis il se tut, pleurant en silence dans le cou de Draco qui commença à murmurer des paroles rassurantes. Au bous de quelques minutes, Harry arrêta de pleurer et le blond se recula, encadrant le visage du brun de ses mains et retirant ses dernières larmes de ses pousses. Il lui donna un baiser sur le front, puis sur le nez et enfin, apposa ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Il se releva alors, posant son front contre celui de son vis-à-vis et déclara : « C'était son choix de prendre la coupe. Tu n'y es pour rien s'il a accepté. Ce n'est pas toi non-plus qui lui as lancé le sortilège. De plus, tu ne peux t'en vouloir de n'avoir rien fait, tu l'as défendu et ramené son corps à son père alors que beaucoup d'autres auraient fui sans s'en préoccuper. Ce n'est pas de ta faute. »

« D'a…. d'accords. » accepta Harry en bégayant, alors qu'il assimilait les paroles du Sirein.

« Après, je comprends que le fait que Voldemort soit revenu te choque et te terrifie, mais tout ira bien. » le rassura-t-il. « Je serais toujours avec toi. »

« Merci. » murmura tendrement Harry et cela sonna comme un ''Je t'aime'' aux oreilles de Draco.

Ils restèrent enlacé durant un certain temps puis le brun, repoussant sa peine demanda : « Où est-on ? »

« Voici mon Férïara. » déclara Draco fier, même si une petite rougeur s'insinua sur ses joues lorsqu'il pensa à ce qui allait bientôt se passer dans cette grotte.

Le brun le vit rougir et lui fit un sourire charmeur et joueur.

« Je vois. J'aurais eu _plaisir _ à rester un peu. » dit-il de manière suggestive. « Cependant, tu vas devoir me ramener, je dois parler avec Dumbledore. »

« Je comprends. » acquiesça le blond alors qu'Harry s'immergeait dans l'eau. « Mais avant, prends. » Il lui tandis alors le crin de licorne que le sorcier observa d'un œil suspect.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

« Un présent du peuple des licornes. Pour te remercier d'avoir défendu l'honneur d'une licorne durant ta première année. »

« Je ne peux pas accepter, je ne l'ai même pas sauvé. » refusa Harry tout en rendant le crin au blond qui fit une moue agacé.

« Tu as empêché Voldemort de souiller un peu plus son corps et son âme. » cassa Draco alors qu'il s'arrachait lui-même un cheveu.

Le brun l'observa faire un instant. Il n'était vraiment pas bon de mettre en colère le Sirein. Ce dernier s'allongea alors dans l'eau et s'arracha une écaille de sa queue en grimaçant.

« Mais, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » s'inquiéta le sorcier.

« Ce n'est pas douloureux, c'est comme si tu t'arrachais un poil. »

« Mais c'est douloureux ! » insista Harry.

Le blond le regarda amusé mais ne répondit rien. Il entoura le cheveu et le crin l'un autour de l'autre et perça l'écaille afin d'y faire glisser les deux fin fils. Cela fait, il sortit de l'eau un peu de glaise qu'il fixa sur les extrémités de la fine corde créée. Le sorcier vit alors avec émerveillement la glaise sécher et devenir plus dur. Le blond se mordit alors le doigt jusqu'au sang et recouvrit sa création de ce dernier. Cela fait, il murmura quelques paroles incompréhensibles pour le brun et se rapprocha de ce dernier.

« Accepte ce présent Harry, le peuple des licornes en sera heureux. De plus, maintenant, il te protégera. »

Le brun le fixa un instant puis hocha la tête. Draco lui fit un magnifique sourire et lui accrocha le collier créé autour du cou, cachant l'écaille sous son tee-shirt.

« Fait-moi plaisir et ne le montre à aucun humain. »

« Promis. »

Sur ces paroles, Harry embrassa le blond qui le saisit par la taille et le guida vers l'extérieur de la grotte, vers leur rocher. Là, le brun le salua et lui promit de revenir le jour de la pleine lune, un peu plus tôt pour qu'ils puissent lui expliquer plus en détails ce qui allait se passé.

« Je ne pourrais revenir plus tôt. Je pense que nous allons être très surveillés surtout moi. A bientôt ma sirène. » lui murmura-t-il à l'oreille.

Puis il lui donna un dernier baiser avant de partir en courant vers le château. Draco soupira, pourquoi l'avoir nommé au féminin ? Il était cependant heureux, il était là, pour lui. De plus, le brun avait accepté son écaille. Elle le protègerait contre les maléfices, ou du moins, il l'espérait. Après tout, ce n'était que de la théorie. Il décida d'aller voir le calamar, le brun n'allant pas revenir avant une semaine.

A SUIVRE…

* * *

_**Voilà, j'espère que vous avez aimé et me direz ce que vous en pensées. A dans dix jours !**_


	7. Chapitre 6 : Les humains possèdent une s

**_Bonjour. Le couple centrale est Harry et Draco donc pour ceux que cela dérange passé votre chemin._**

**_Les personnages ne sont pas à moi, mais à J. K. Rowling._**

**_Je remercie toutes les personnes qui ont reviewer, mis en favoris ou suive cette fiction._**

**_RAR anonymes :_**

**_lemonpowwa : _**_Je suis vraiments ravie que tu aimes. J'espère que la suite te plaira. Ta review m'a vraiment fait plaisir. Merci._

Pour suivre l'état d'évolution de la fiction, allez sur mon profil.

Je suis vraiment navrée pour mon retard, je pense redevenir régulière rapidement.

**_J'espère que vous aimerez._**

**_Bonne lecture._**

_Repère, une lune environs 28 jours._

_Donc un an est environs 13 lunes._

* * *

CHAPITRE 6 : Les humains possèdent une soif de pouvoir dangereuse

Il était persuadé de ne recevoir aucune nouvelle de son aimé. Pourtant, quatre jours plus tard, lorsqu'il alla observer la lune sur son rocher, il découvrit une chouette. Cela le surprit un instant, puis voyant la lettre à sa patte et sa couleur blanc-neige, il identifia la créature comme étant Hedwige. Il la salua donc et l'animal lui répondit poliment.

« Mon maître m'a demandé de vous apporter ceci. »

« Tu es donc bien Hedwige, la chouette d'Harry. » se rassura le blond, il n'appréciait pas vraiment les créatures nocturnes et volantes. Cette dernière acquiesça et il reprit, tout en prenant la missive : « Je te remercie de me l'avoir apporté cependant, je n'ai aucune victuaille pour toi. »

La chouette fut conciliante et fit promettre au blond de lui en donner une double ration la prochaine fois qu'elle viendrait. Draco lui promit alors de garder toujours dans sa grotte un Strangulo pour elle. Elle repartit. Il ouvrit alors l'enveloppe et lut :

_Draco,_

_Je voulais te tenir au courant des derniers évènements car ils te concernent et peuvent te mettre en danger. Le professeur Maugrey n'était pas le vrai Maugrey Fol'œil, mais Barti Croupton Junior qui s'était en fait échappé d'Azkaban et qui s'est fait passer pour lui grâce à du Polynéctard. C'est lui qui a mis mon nom dans la coupe. Tout était prémédité pour que je sois le vainqueur et que Voldemort revienne. Cependant, il n'avait pas prévu que j'en sorte vivant. _

_Il nous a donné toutes ses informations sous veritaserum et a ensuite reçu le baiser du Détraqueur. Je n'ai heureusement pas assisté à cela, Dumbledore ayant insisté pour que j'aille à l'infirmerie. Je n'ai rien, ne t'inquiète pas._

_Cependant, il a aussi expliqué comment je m'étais enfui et a parlé d'une femme –je suis désolée, mais ce sont ces paroles- parlant au calamar. Les adultes ont tout de suite compris qu'une sirène était dans le lac. Certains ne le croyaient pas car il n'était plus sous veritaserum. Cependant, les autres te cherchent. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais ils le font et j'ai peur des conséquences. Je ne leur ai donné aucune précision même s'ils me l'ont demandé, expliquant que j'ai été assommé par le calamar. Je leur ai dit que je ne me souvenais de rien, mais ma disparition mystérieuse les intrigue et je suis fortement surveillé. Ils continuent les recherches même si je nie ton implication._

_Je suis désolé, c'est à cause de moi que tu as dû te révéler. J'aimerais que tu restes dans le Férïara pendant les prochains jours et que tu viennes me chercher le 3 juillet, dans trois jours, au rocher lorsque le matin, le soleil frappera la tour d'astronomie, la plus haute. Ne vient pas avant. _

_Je t'aime._

_Harry._

Le blond fut surpris mais plongea dans l'eau, alla au Férïara et y déposa la lettre. Il retourna à sa grotte récupérer ses affaires et partit chasser. Il devait être prudent. La nuit, le lac était bien plus dangereux. Heureusement pour lui, rien n'arriva. Il s'installa alors au Férïara, avec une réserve de nourriture assez importante pour les prochains jours. Il trouvait les conseils d'Harry un peu excessifs, mais il n'avait en aucun cas envie d'être trouvé par ses humains. Alors il les appliquait.

Il passa ainsi deux jours, observant le trou donnant sur le ciel et tournant en rond dans son point d'eau. Rapidement, il se rendit compte qu'il s'ennuyait fortement. Il était en train de fixer avec agacement la roche qui brillait de toutes les couleurs lorsqu'un bruit lui fit relever la tête.

_Entend nos paroles…._

Il observa aux alentours avec un petit sourire.

…_.le roi nous guide vers toi…_

Son sourire se fana. Comment le roi allait réagir face à son partenaire. Il savait que le peuple le rejetterait peut-être. Cependant son père… Il enfouit sa tête dans ses mains.

…_Lorsqu'une disparait…_

Draco releva la tête n'en croyant pas ses oreilles. Un pincement lui prit au cœur. Il n'avait pensé qu'à lui mais il n'était pas le seul à subir ce rituel. Il y avait des dizaines de Férïara éparpillés de par le monde et un des omégas présents dans ces dernières venaient de se transformer en être de l'eau. Il venait de perdre un de ses amis. Il savait qui : Lïrisa. C'était la seule qu'il connaissait étant partie de cela deux années. Une unique larme coula le long de sa joue. Il inspira et retint un sanglot. Comment avait-il pu oublier les autres ? Il savait qu'il était égoïste on le lui avait déjà dit, mais c'était la première fois qu'il s'en rendait compte.

Un bourdonnement le sortit de sa déprime. Il releva la tête pour tomber sur deux yeux globuleux. Il eut un mouvement de recule avant que la mini-créature devant lui ne se baisse, pour le saluer. Il lorgna un instant sur les deux ailes de la fée et rendit son geste à la créature.

« Prince Irimas, le Roi Lakan votre père m'a envoyé afin de vous délivrer ce message. »

« De quoi retourne-t-il ? » s'enquit-il avec une pointe de peur dans la voix. Il n'était pas habituel que son père aille voir les fées. Il n'aimait pas vraiment leur réseau de travails. Il lui disait toujours qu'il ne supportait pas leur piaillement. Quoi que, celle-ci semblait ne pas être trop bavarde.

« Votre père s'inquiète pour vous. Il vous souhaite un bon courage. Accessoirement, il voudrait savoir si vous craignez de devenir un être de l'eau. »

Le blond eut un petit rire. Il secoua la tête, reprenant son calme alors que la fée commençait à s'exaspérer.

« Il n'y a aucun problème. Je vais bien. Dites-lui que je ne risque pas de me transformer. »

« Parfait. »

Sur cela, elle disparut dans un éclat de poussière. Draco savait que le message ne mettrait pas plus de 2 jours à arriver à destination. Il resta surpris par le manque de conversation de la fée un instant mais haussa les épaules. Son père allait organiser une fête en l'honneur de la mémoire de Lïrisa. Et, même s'il n'avait jamais vraiment apprécié la jeune sirène, il regretta de ne pouvoir y assister. Il poussa un soupire et son attente reprit.

Au troisième jour, il sortit du Férïara et observa le château, le soleil allait bientôt passer au-dessus de la tour. Il se mit donc en route pour sa grotte. Au passage, il tomba sur un Strangulo bien envahissant et le trouva appétissant pour le repas. Il arriva donc sa proie dans sa main. Il voulut le poser dans la grotte, ne voulant pas effrayer, une fois de plus Harry. Cependant, alors qu'il était dans son trou, une étrange lumière flotta, touchant tous les recoins de l'endroit. Il fut surpris de voir de la magie se déplacer ainsi. Lorsqu'elle vint pour le toucher, il lui présenta le Strangulo tout en la contournant. La lumière se dirigea alors vers la paroi en face de lui et il sortit rapidement de l'endroit.

Il alla une dizaine de mètres plus loin et se rapprocha de la rive. Il sortit avec précaution la tête de l'eau, se coiffant du Strangulo et se cachant dans des hautes herbes. Il vit alors avec effroi plusieurs sorciers se tenir près du rocher. Parmi eux se tenait Harry qui leur criait dessus ou tentait de partir, il ne saurait faire la différence. L'homme le plus âgé fronçait les sourcils concentrés sur son sort. Apparemment agacé d'entendre l'adolescent se plaindre, il lui intima de partir et le brun s'exécuta avec reluctance. Draco vit un homme accompagner le sorcier pour s'assurer qu'il ne prenait pas le mauvais chemin. Cependant, le blond fut surpris lorsqu'Harry vint se placer juste à côté de l'endroit où il se cachait dans les herbes.

« Et vous ne bougez pas, Potter ! » lui ordonna l'homme tout de noir vêtu.

« Cela ne risque pas, Professeur ! » répondit le brun sèchement.

L'homme le foudroya du regard et repartit, laissant le sorcier seul. Draco l'observa un moment, il semblait défait et coupable.

« Harry ? » appela-t-il en chuchotant.

Ce denier releva la tête surpris et le chercha du regard. Lorsqu'il le vit, il fut soulagé et Draco lui fit signe de le rejoindre.

« Harry, rejoint moi doucement. »

« Il me surveille. » chuchota-t-il tout en observant les hommes qui en effet, gardaient un œil sur lui.

« Hum… » réfléchit le blond rapidement. « J'ai trouvé. Débrouille-toi pour rentrer dans ces herbes hautes. Je reviens bientôt. »

Le brun hocha de la tête et observa le Sirein, le Strangulo sur les cheveux, partir.

Draco alla rejoindre les être de l'eau et supplia : « J'ai besoin d'aide. »

« Que pouvons-nous pour toi ? » s'enquit l'une d'elle.

« J'ai besoin que l'une de vous aille dans ma grotte puis en ressorte pour partir vers la rive opposée. »

« C'est faisable. J'y vais. » concéda l'être de l'eau. « En contrepartie je te prendrai cette proie. »

Le blond accepta et lui tendit le Strangulo. Il repartit alors là où Harry était. Il le vit baissé, dans les herbes, le pantalon remonté, les mains dans l'eau, semblant chercher quelque chose. Soudain, les adultes s'écrièrent.

« Nous l'avons trouvée, elle ressort et va vers le centre du lac. » s'exclama le plus vieux, tout en invoquant une barque.

Tous les humains montèrent et le vieil homme déclara : « Comprend Harry que tu ne peux venir. Cherche ta baguette et lorsque tu l'auras trouvé, retourne au château prendre le train. »

Le brun allait rétorquer quelque chose de peu poli lorsqu'il sentit quelque chose agripper ses mains. Il vit alors le blond lui sourire dans l'eau et dit à Dumbledore : « Ce que vous faîtes est exécrable, je continuerai de le penser même si je rentre chez moi ! »

Et sur ces paroles, il se remit à faire semblant de chercher, sa baguette étant dans sa main, et les hommes partirent. Le blond sortit alors la tête de l'eau et s'enquit : « As-tu tout ce dont tu as besoin ? » s'enquit-il.

Le brun acquiesça et répondit tout en sortant de sa poche de très petits objets : « Ce sont mes males et la cage d'Hedwige. C'est Hermione qui m'a appris le sort et le contre sort. Et le meilleur, je crois, est que tout est imperméable à l'eau ! » s'amusa-t-il.

« Tu m'expliqueras pourquoi tu as tout cela sur toi et pourquoi tu aurais dû prendre ce ''train'' dans le Férïara. J'ai demandé à un être de l'eau de faire comme si elle était moi. Cependant s'ils l'attrapent, elle leur dira surement la vérité, alors nous devrions y aller. »

Le brun acquiesça et suivit le blond pour sortir des herbes. Finalement, Draco le prit contre lui et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Harry devait avouer que c'était le moyen de transport le plus confortable qu'il ait jamais utilisé. Rapidement, ils arrivèrent au Férïara et l'humain ressortit du trou. Il vit alors tous les ornements du blond et les petits mots qu'il lui avait laissé. Voyant la couronne, il la prit et la posa sur la tête du blond qui se demandait ce qu'il faisait.

« Tu es magnifique, mon prince. » déclara-t-il tout en lui faisant un baisemain.

Le blond déglutit, rougit et finalement plissa les yeux.

« Ne détourne pas le sujet et explique moi ce que c'était que tout ce monde ! »

Le brun lui sourit et le força et s'assoir sur la roche, entre ses jambes. Draco se laissa faire, reposant son dos contre le torse du sorcier qui lui enlaça alors la taille.

« Es-tu certain que nous sommes en sécurité ici ? »

« Oui, aucune créature ne peut révéler où se trouve un Férïara et il est impossible de le trouver lorsqu'il est activé pour ceux qui ne savent pas déjà où il est. Comme l'est celui-ci pour moi. »

« Mais l'être de l'eau pourra confirmer ta présence dans ce lac. » Le blond hocha la tête aux paroles d'Harry qui se renfrogna : « Je gâche toujours tout. »

« Que s'est-il passé ? » s'enquit Draco alors qu'il passait sa main dans les cheveux du brun.

« Hier, en cours de potion, Rogue a vu le collier que tu m'as donné. Cependant, il ne m'en a pas parlé, préférant me suivre avec d'autres professeurs le lendemain lorsque je me dirigeais vers le lac. Lorsqu'ils m'ont interpellé, je t'attendais sur le rocher. Ils m'ont demandé d'où je tenais cette écaille, ne cherchant heureusement pas à savoir la provenance des fils. J'ai fait l'ingénu et je leur ai dit l'avoir trouvé. Ils ont tout de suite compris que c'était ici que tu séjournais, mais je leur ai dit ne pas savoir de quoi il parlait me contentant de demander si les sirènes n'étaient pas les créatures que j'avais rencontrées durant le tournoi. » raconta le sorcier.

« Je vois. C'est pour cela qu'il fouillait ma grotte. »

« Oui. Ensuite je leur ai demandé pourquoi il voulait tellement capturé une sirène. Et ils m'ont répondu quelque chose de répugnant. » se rappela Harry en s'énervant.

« C'est-à-dire ? » demanda Draco inquiet.

« Qu'il la voulait pour pouvoir contrôler les autres créatures. Le retour de Voldemort, ils y croient et veulent recruter toutes les créatures magiques possibles, comme de la chair à canon. »

« Mais ce n'est pas tout. » constata le blond déjà assez horrifié.

« Non. Ils m'ont dit qu'avoir une sirène nous permettrait, grâce à son sang d'augmenter notre potentiel magique. Comme pour les licornes, mais en moins dangereux. Ils voulaient donc t'utiliser pour trouver Atlanta et contrôler les créatures magiques puis te voler du sang. Et bien évidement, ce serait intéressant de découvrir ton peuple…. » déclara-t-il furieux et désabusé.

« Mais, nous sommes comme les licornes. » fit remarquer le Sirein.

Harry lui lança un regard interrogateur.

« Je veux dire que si quelqu'un nous prend du sang contre notre volonté, il est maudit. »

« Je ne pense pas qu'ils le savent. Ils semblent cependant parfaitement au courant pour les Férïara car ils veulent en utiliser la magie. Il semblerait que ce Férïara, » débuta Harry tout en désignant la grotte. « est été utilisé pour la construction de Poudlard et sa défense. »

« Mais s'ils font ça, je… »

« Tu perdras toute essence de vie. Si on te vole du sang et ton Férïara. Tu… »

« Mourras. Ils veulent donc me tuer. » comprit Draco blanc.

« Je ne pense pas qu'ils le savent. Ce serait juste un moyen comme un autre de gagner la guerre qui s'annonce. Ils ne vous connaissent pas aussi bien que moi, donc ils ne sont pas au courant des conséquences. » rappela Harry tout de même en colère.

« C'est…C'est ce que tu veux aussi ? » s'enquit le Sirein un peu dérouté.

« Quoi ? »

« La puissance de mon peuple ? » demanda le blond d'une petite voix.

Le brun le fit se retourner et planta son regard dans le sien.

« Jamais, il est hors de question que je les mette en danger. Je ne veux pas te perde. Ne pense jamais ça ! » dit-il en colère.

Le blond pour toute réponse lui sourit, heureux de l'emportement du sorcier et inquiet face aux désirs de ses comparses.

Puis le brun enchaîna, le sortant de ses sombres pensées : « Ensuite, si j'ai mes affaires avec moi. C'est parce que je dois partir. C'est la fin de l'année, nous rentrons tous chez nous. Par train, donc. C'est un moyen de transport assez rapide. » expliqua-t-il tout en sortant ses males.

Draco les prit dans ses mains et se demanda comment tout ce que possédait le brun pouvait rentrer dans un petit coffre plus petit que sa paume. Il fut aussi surpris en voyant que la cage de la chouette couleur neige était de la même taille que son pouce. Face au regard interrogateur du blond, Harry qui avait retiré sa robe de sorcier, la prit et en sortit sa baguette. Il la pointa sur ses affaires et les agrandit. Le blond eut un sursaut et observa avec admiration le brun prendre des vêtements secs. Il se détourna pour que le sorcier se change, se rhabillant entièrement, évitant tout de même de remettre sa robe, et il comprit alors :

« Tu vas me quitter ? » s'enquit le blond inquiet.

« Non ! » s'amusa le brun tout en reprenant place, mouillant ses nouvelles chaussures, et en serrant le blond contre lui. « J'ai tout prévu. Hermione et Ron croit que je vais prendre le prochain train car Dumbledore souhaitait me parler de quelques choses d'important. De l'autre côté, les professeurs devaient croire que je prenais le train. Aucun ne se serait rendu compte de la supercherie. Tout se goupille bien finalement. »

« Et ta famille ? Tu dois y retourner, tu n'es pas majeur. » fit remarquer le Sirein sceptique.

« Justement, j'ai fait quelque recherche sur les créatures magiques pour savoir comment fonctionnait les couples hybrides. » Draco acquiesça, il aurait bien aimé pouvoir en faire de même, mais n'en avait pas vraiment la possibilité. « Donc, j'ai découvert que la liaison d'un humain avec une créature magique quelle qu'elle soit conduit à la création d'un acte de mariage, directement créé et enregistré au ministère de la magie. Ainsi, tu deviendras mon mari sans que qui que ce soit ne puisse s'y opposer et n'en soit au courant. Ce qui m'arrange car je ne souhaitais pas particulièrement être de nouveau dans les journaux. »

« Je ne vois pas en quoi cela te permet de prendre ton indépendance. » fit remarquer Draco.

« Justement, puisque nous serons marié, je deviendrais majeur. Je serais libéré de la trace et aurait le droit d'utiliser la magie comme bon me semble. » déclara Harry sur le ton de l'évidence.

« Juste parce que tu te maris ? » s'enquit le blond dubitatif.

« Oui ! C'est une très ancienne loi instaurée au 16ième siècle. Le mari devient majeur et a le droit d'exercer ses pouvoirs afin de protéger sa femme et sa famille comme l'est son devoir. Aucune loi ne peut être supprimée, donc, elle est encore appliquée automatiquement, même si légèrement oublié, personne ne se mariant aussi tôt. » dit-il victorieux.

« Je vois. Mais as-tu pensé à où nous pourrions aller ? »

« Heu, non… pas vraiment. » dit-il penaud, tout en se grattant le crâne.

« Et bien tu as de la chance que moi j'en ai une idée. » s'amusa Draco.

« Et où donc ? Chez toi ? » s'enquit le brun tout en se rasseyant à ses côtés.

Le blond secoua de la tête et le fixa incrédule.

« Et comment comptes-tu survivre sous l'eau pour une période indéterminée ? » répliqua-t-il.

« C'était une proposition. Je n'en sais rien. Vous avez peut-être une plante, comme la branchiflor mais qui dure plus longtemps ! » fit-il remarquer.

« Non. » nia le blond.

« Alors où ? » s'enquit le sorcier curieux.

« Je pensais nous amener chez les elfes. Te présenter à Aracha et ainsi donner de mes nouvelles à mon peuple. Enfin… » soupira Draco. Il n'avait pas voulu entrer dans les détails avec la fée. Peut-être y aurait-il un des siens chez les elfes… il avait tout de même peur de les affronter.

Il secoua la tête, chassant ses mauvaises pensées. Il fallait qu'il soit positif. Il n'allait pas être régné.

« Quelque chose ne va pas ? » demanda son vis-à-vis inquiet.

« Non. Rien, tout va bien. » le rassura Draco alors qu'il admirait le sourire du brun.

Oui, il avait fait le bon choix. Et tant pis les conséquences, il resterait un Sirein et il avait le plus merveilleux des compagnons.

« Je veux bien. Cependant, comme comptes-tu aller là-bas ? Tu m'as dit que c'était assez près de chez toi. »

Draco acquiesça. « En effet, c'est à moins d'une semaine de nage. »

« Alors comment veux-tu qu'on puisse aller aussi loin, à pied. Car, moi, je suis à pied. » lui rappela-t-il.

« Et en aussi peu de temps. » compléta le blond comprenant le problème du sorcier. « Puisqu'il faut que tu sois de retour ici pour la nouvelle année. Dans deux mois. »

« Pas forcement… » murmura le brun.

Cependant le blond ne sembla pas l'entendre car il reprit sur le ton de l'évidence : « Et bien nous utiliserons le STL. »

« Le STL ? » répéta le brun perdu.

« Oui. Le Service de Transport par Léprechaun. »

Un rire incontrôlable prit le sorcier. Le Sirein devait se moquer de lui. Pourtant, le blond avait l'air très sérieux. Trop sérieux.

« Tu es sérieux ? » s'enquit le brun incrédule.

« Bien sûr. Cela prend extrêmement peu de temps ! Personnellement, je n'ai jamais eu l'occasion de l'utiliser. Cependant il y a une première fois à tout ! »

Harry resta un peu sceptique face à la réponse. Cependant, voyant l'air triste de son vis-à-vis il renquilla :

« Tu es certain que tout va bien ? »

« Oui ! » répondit le Sirein excédé et voyant que le brun allait renquiller il déclara un peu anxieux : « Enfin…. J'ai… une dernière chose à te raconter. »

Le brun ferma la bouche et écouta, sentant que ce que le blond allait lui révéler était très important.

« Tout d'abords tu dois savoir que je n'ai aucune idée de ce qu'il pourra nous arriver après que l'on soit lié. Car tout dépend des liés. »

« D'accords. »

« Puisque tu es humain, enfin sorcier, cela pourra avoir des conséquences très étranges. »

« Je ne m'en inquiète pas. » le rassura-t-il tout en resserrant sa prise sur sa taille.

« Mais surtout, je n'en sais rien car je ne suis pas une sirène ordinaire. »

« Vu ta conception, ça je l'avais compris. » rigola le brun.

Cependant, le blond le frappa et lui dit sèchement : « Tait-toi et écoute. C'est suffisamment difficile comme ça ! »

Harry hocha de la tête, retrouvant son sérieux et l'écouta. Draco ne savait pas comment expliquer sa condition, alors il décida de se confier, répondant ainsi à la question du sorcier et se soulageant d'un poids.

« Je suis à moitié humain et à moitié Sirein. Cela m'a valu d'être assez disgracié au royaume. Cependant, là, je vais me lier avec un humain. Je vais sûrement être renié par le peuple des sirènes. Je n'aurais alors plus que toi. » dit-il tristement alors que le brun l'embrassait dans le cou afin de le rassuré et de s'excuser.

« Tu sais, moi aussi j'abandonne tout pour toi. » lui déclara-t-il.

Draco leva un sourcil sceptique mais ne dit rien. Comme s'il l'avait vu, Harry se justifia :

« Je n'aurais jamais eu le courage de défier l'ordre de Dumbledore de retourner chez moi si ce n'était pas pour être avec toi. Je me suis éloigné de mes amis, préférant leur mentir plutôt que te mettre en danger. »

« Mais tu les as toujours. » objecta Draco.

« Plus pour longtemps je pense. Après que nous nous soyons liés, je n'aurais plus aucune raison de rester avec eux. »

« Tu ne peux pas les quitter à cause de moi. Tu les aimes. »

« Je ne t'abandonnerais pas et je ne t'obligerais pas à rester dans ce lac tandis que moi je vis ma vie à Poudlard. » rétorqua Harry intransigeant.

Le blond eut un sourire attendri et se cala davantage contre le brun.

« J'ai choisi mon chemin. » déclara-t-il au bous de quelques minutes. « Ce chemin est d'être avec toi. Et toi tu dois rester ici, pour apprendre à te défendre contre ce Voldemort. C'est pour cette raison que je me permets de te révéler cela. Même mon père ne le sait pas, la seule personne au courant est l'écume car elle m'a trouvé. J'en ai honte car ce n'est pas… c'est anormal chez les sirènes. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu as ? » s'enquit Harry inquiet.

A SUIVRE…

* * *

**J'espère que vous me direz ce que vous en pensez.**

**A bientôt !**


End file.
